While Everything Burns, You're Still Here
by The Resurrection Lily
Summary: It was just one small difference that day. Sometimes Colonello looked back and wondered what would have happened if hadn't heard it, hadn't been drawn to the strange cloud who laughed as the world came crashing down. That was the start of his fascination, and the beginning of the end of his love for Lal. Warnings: FemHarry-Is-Skull, FemHarryxColonello
1. The Fated Day

_**While Everything Burns, You're Still Here**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I couldn't really afford it on a college budget anyway. I'm just another person playing around in the sandbox the created._

 _ **It was just one small difference that day. Sometimes Colonello looked back and wondered what would have happened if hadn't heard it, hadn't been drawn to the strange cloud who laughed as the world came crashing down. That was the start of his fascination, and the beginning of the end of his love for Lal.**_

 _ **Skull was the reject of the Arcobaleno. Everyone knew this, everyone accepted this. He was a civilian before he was brought into the mafia by the curse after all. Someone who knew nothing of their bloody world. Someone who didn't know about flames until they were practically shoved in the poor cloud's face. The cloud who barely qualified as a cloud. Weak, loud, cowardly obnoxious, not even having a territory or a temper. Put simply it was just plain weird. Skull de Mort was the very antithesis of everything a proper mafia cloud should be. And yet, and yet. Skull was so much more. Kora.**_

* * *

 _ **The Fated Day**_

" _Just how far do you intend to follow us?" -Reborn_

Colonello didn't regret this. He was sure he would never regret this. The COMSUBIN officer well- former officer now he supposed, cared for Lal in a way no one could really understand.

She was his trainer. He'd joined COMSUBIN to be the best. He wanted to save people. To some extent his teenage self-thought that he could be a hero. He was a naive kid back then, Colonello knew this, and accepted it.

He hadn't exactly had what people called and ideal childhood. But it never bothered him. Never missed it. Colonello was born an only child. His parents loved each other very much, and he always remembered them fondly in spite of everything. He'd been very young at the time, almost too young to really appreciate what he had. The love, the care.

Then his father had died in an accident.

Colonello hadn't seen it, but his mother had. They'd been walking around town and while passing through a crosswalk Colonello's father had been struck by a drunk driver. The soldier was forever thankful that he hadn't see it.

But his mother had. His father's mangled body was forever scarred into her memory.

She . . . .Lost touch with reality. Colonello didn't blame her. His mother had tried to take care of him, she truly had. But there were really bad days (only ever bad, he can't recall one good day), and it was hard to help her. But he smiled for her. And sometimes she seemed better.

Colonello's uncle was in the military. He'd never married, never had kids, and quite frankly didn't know what to do with him. Colonello was provided for, but sent off to a military school as soon as possible.

After graduation he'd enlisted as soon as he was eligible.

He remained cheerful. There was no point in being sad. Actually that wasn't true. He'd gotten bored of sadness and anger. There was no end to it.

In a way it was like fate.

After all his name meant 'colonel'.

It was in COMSUBIN's training school that he met Lal Mirch, his commander. Colonello was the only one to constantly stay under her command. Lal was often referred to as the demon trainer from hell.

She was tough, and strong in a way he idolized. Top marksman, top hand-to-hand specialist, top tactician, top trainer. So he learned from her.

Not that she really accepted him as her student at first. . . . .

"Train me, kora!"

"Why would I waste my time with some rookie kid?"

"Train me, kora!"

"No!"

"Train me, kora!"

"Leave or I'll shoot!"

"Come on please train me, kora!"

"Wha- how did you get in here?!"

"Commander Mirch, kora! Train me!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Train me, kora!"

"Go away!"

"Train me, kora!"

"Quiet I'm on a mission! . . .Shit! This is all your fault!"

"Please train me, kora!"

"Alright! Alright! Just get out of the closet! I swear to god if you've touched anything-!"

And her methods were brutal. No one deserves to be run over by a tank, or shot at, beaten silly, slapped till his cheeks were red-

. . . . . . it was in a single word, extreme.

However brutal Lal's methods of training him were, Colonello couldn't deny she was effective. He mastered karate from Lal, and Sambo from another instructor. Under Lal's tutelage he actually surpassed her at long range weapons. He became one of the best snipers in the world. Balancing short and long range combat. Not that he could ever beat Lal in a fight. No matter what he tried. He usually ended up on the ground.

No, he was not a masochist, kora!

Yes, he loved her as a woman and as his teacher. His best friend, his closest companion. Sure she was cold and a brutal trainer. But her slaps were full of love. Being a hard-ass was they way Lal showed people she cared. His commander wanted people to be as prepared as possible when they went out in the field so that they didn't die. And though she hid it very well he could tell that Lal was always disappointed when someone didn't live up to her expectations. Colonello respected that, he loved that.

Loved her. All of her.

Lal was never honest with him, but she didn't need to be. He understood her perfectly. Her actions spoke louder than her words. Lal might not care for him the same way, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take a literal bullet for her.

So he smiled. Colonello smiled for her, teased her, reassured her, did everything he possibly could to make her understand.

He would not die. He refused to die and make her grieve. Because that was exactly what Lal would do, grieve and blame herself for not preparing him better.

In a way he'd gone full circle. Colonello was more than happy to be someone else's strength, their protector. The fact that Lal was so dear to him only made him work harder.

For her, he'd always stay cheerful and optimistic no matter what.

Colonello trusted his instincts, they'd never led him wrong. He'd gotten a bad feeling when Lal had headed off some deserted mountain on a mission with the other 'strongest seven'. So he followed them. Not that Colonello had been able to hide himself from that bastard hitman though.

His instincts had acted up again when they had all been bathed in light. And without thinking only knowing that something bad was happening, Colonello had pushed Lal out of the way. And had taken her place as the rain Arcobaleno.

He didn't regret it. Given the same options he would save Lal every time.

Protect your comrades, it was a lesson that had been literally beaten into him.

But Colonello couldn't help but think surrounded by his new fellow Arcobaleno as they shouted and screamed to the sky who had betrayed them.

Everything was going to change.

Colonello grimaced as the sun hitman waved a tiny handgun at the very pregnant sky. He could even tell that Lal was very close to breaking down, and the others didn't look much better.

The sky sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Will you please just listen to me? I had no choice, we had no choice"

Curly sideburns growled, and Colonello could feel the bloodlust rolling off in waves. "Exactly what the _**fuck**_ did you do to use Luche!?"

Ah, so the sky was Luche. Well at least he had one name.

"We trusted you!" Lal burst out to Colonello's shock. Lal quickly cast a concerned glance to her student and refocused on the sky. Oh. _Oh_ , this was way worse than he thought. Had Lal and the others actually Harmonized to this lone sky?

Well that explained why they were also so upset. Colonello cast a quick gaze around to the other babies.

The mist in the hood was just staring at his/her/their? Hands. Colonello couldn't tell with the hood up and the baby bodies. But their shock and despair was evident.

The green haired man with glasses, presumably a lightning. Although he did not fit Colonello's image of what a lightning should be at all. Was hurriedly messing with what looked to be a watch, an adult sized watch.

The one with the long braid repeatedly took deep breaths. Presumably to calm himself down, although Colonello could see the faint anger and hurt directed towards Luche.

Colonello turned around. Wasn't he missing someone?

The pregnant sky Luche, Mr. trigger happy sunny hitman, a storm that was barely held back, a mist so deep and unfathomable, a sharp lighting already trying to work something out.

And Lal, dear fierce Lal who looked like she was about to break.

Sky, Sun, Storm, Mist, Lightning, and Rain. But where was the last one?

Purple. Colonello's eyes caught short scruffy purple hair blowing in the wind. The newly babyfied cloud he presumed. It was a bit odd. The cloud was faced away from the others and seemed unconcerned with Luche the sky.

He faced the edge of the mountain and looked up towards the clouds. A brown cloak had been hastily thrown around his body like the others. The cloud had wild purple hair.

Colonello found that he couldn't entirely read the other man-er baby. Yes, he could see the anger, the sadness, the frustration, the shock. But there were other things that Colonello couldn't identify. Something was there, Colonello thought it might have been acceptance? Resignation?

Above all else the cloud seemed oddly tranquil.

But all of a sudden the cloud's lips pulled into a sharp smile, and he gave a quick bark of laughter.

Something broke inside Colonello at that sound. They had just been turned to babies, cursed, and the others had been betrayed by their sky. How could he laugh at that?

Colonello was a cheery person, and he was having problems just keeping things together. Especially when he looked at Lal.

The rain pressed forward to the lone cloud. Colonello was curious. Just what sort of person was this cloud?

He was a little bit weary too. The mafia whispered of a cloud's rage. Of the destruction and death that followed in their wake. Clouds were the second rarest flame after sky, and Colonello had never met a cloud in person before.

He made sure that the cloud was aware of his approach. Honestly the last thing they needed right now was a fight with a trigger happy cloud.

"Hey!" Colonello asked and the cloud turned to face him. "Are you okay, kora?" Colonello carefully observed the cloud's face. The rain mentally grimaced.

The cloud was wearing a lot of makeup that seemed to have stayed on during the transformation somehow. Heavy purple eyeliner and shading, with a small teardrop of the same color under his left eye. Several bandages were applied to his face.

Colonello took all that in, along with the cloud's stance. And he was disappointed. The COMSUBIN officer could tell that he was dealing with a civilian here. The cloud didn't carry himself like a fighter or a member of the mafia would.

A civilian was among the ' _strongest seven'_!?

But there was something, something about the cloud's eyes that drew in Colonello.

The cloud cast a glance around. "Well, I could be better." He quipped. "But I think that goes for all of us."

Colonello raised an eyebrow. That was definitely not typical anti-social cloud behavior.

Also poor kid for having such a high-pitched voice. Colonello's had definitely changed but not to that extent.

Their attention was abruptly drawn away when the other newly made Arcobaleno began to shout at Luche for betraying their bond.

The rain frowned and looked at Lal concerned. So they had all harmonized with her. But then . . . .

Colonello spun to face the civilian cloud again. "Why aren't you upset and acting like the others? She was your sky too, right?" Honestly a cloud being calm when all the other elements of their harmony were raging/despairing made no sense. Especially not in this situation.

It was just plain freaky that a civilian cloud would have either that much control, or none of the cloudy instincts.

A cloud should have been the first to rage. They stirred all the other elements. They were the first onto the battlefield and the last to leave it.

"She was . . . " The cloud looked away. "Not my sky." Ah that explained it, some of it anyway. The purple haired baby sighed. "I go by Skull. Skull de Mort." He flashed a brilliant smile at the soldier. "Ever heard of me?"

"Colonello, Lal's student, kora." The rain Arcobaleno extended his hand. Just because the kid was a civilian didn't mean he shouldn't be polite. "And nope."

Skull, the weird cloud reached out to take his hand.

"Lackey!" Mr. trigger happy sun hitman, stalked over.

Skull withdrew, not just his physical hand. The cloud seemed to cave in on himself, and every trace of humour was wiped from his face. Skull's expression quickly shifted away from self-assured to terrified.

"Hieee!" Good god that was annoyingly high pitched shriek. Colonello faintly wondered how the kid's vocal cords could take it without shredding.

"Were you just smiling now lackey!?" The sun's rage was hitman awkwardly aimed a small caliber pistol at Skull.

Skull as expected of a civilian when faced with a live gun, began to flail about. "Of course not Renato-sempai!"

"Renato . . ." Colonello muttered. "Renato Sinclair!? As in one of the mafia's best hitmen?"

Renato growled at the COMSUBIN soldier. "Not one of the best, the best hitman in the world. And don't you ever forget it."

"That's a bit high and mighty, isn't it kora?"

 _Until the end._

 **Everyone? Octopus jokes, gimmie. Like now. I already have like two really good ones, but more are needed~**

 **Question: Why has everyone fallen in love with the idea that Skull is secretly Harry Potter? What specifically draws us all to Skull? There have been plenty of other Harry is an Arcobaleno (Reborn, Lal, Verde exc. Although I don't think I've seen a ColonelloisHarry yet,) but none of them have the popularity that Skull-is-Harry does.**

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE READ. I had to publish this. I was driving me crazy. I've been sitting on this story for months, Literally. And I have patches written in different parts. But since I came back from break? It's exploded from 30 pages to well over 100. This is going to be a monster. I'm going to attempt to update once a week. That will force me to work chronologically and get this done. Because this is the ONE! I am finishing this if it is the last thing I do! Then the voices can shut up! Because they're nagging, and nagging. I should be taking notes in Microeconomics but instead I'm writing scripts! This thing had become an obsession . . . . And I have tests this week. Damnit! So yes, I too have officially jumped on the HarryIsSkull bandwagon. Blame everyone else for this! And especially Monochromatic Sakura one of the main people who started this mess with 'Face your Demons' . . . .the Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Harry Potter Community is screwed. All hail our new overlord of memes. HarryIsSkull. Although mine is a bit different~ Oh, and this is a ROMANCE. Just a heads up.**


	2. The Deathless Stuntman, Becoming Skull

_**While Everything Burns You're Still Here**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I couldn't really afford it on a college budget anyway. I'm just another person playing around in the sandbox the created._

 _ **It was just one small difference that day. Sometimes Colonello looked back and wondered what would have happened if hadn't heard it, hadn't been drawn to the strange cloud who laughed as the world came crashing down. That was the start of his fascination, and the beginning of the end of his love for Lal.**_

 _ **Skull was the reject of the Arcobaleno. Everyone knew this, everyone accepted this. He was a civilian before he was brought into the mafia by the curse after all. Someone who knew nothing of their bloody world. Someone who didn't know about flames until they were practically shoved in the poor cloud's face. The cloud who barely qualified as a cloud. Weak, loud, cowardly obnoxious, not even having a territory or a temper. Put simply it was just plain weird. Skull de Mort was the very antithesis of everything a proper mafia cloud should be. And yet, and yet. Skull was so much more. Kora.**_

* * *

 _ **The Deathless Stuntman, Becoming Skull**_

 _You came into my life as a story, you left as a legend. -Reborn_

"What, exactly is this Kingsley?" Eris Potter the famed girl-who-lived, only to become the woman-who-conquered slammed the scarlet letter and envelope onto the Minister's desk.

"Its . . .Exactly what it looks like Eris." Kingsley looked faintly uncomfortable, Huh? I wonder why that is? Oh, yeah. If I don't like his answer he's going to be facing a ' _permanent'_ retirement.

"Listen, Eris. I know these last few months have been hard on you. They've been hard on all of us."

"Gee, Minister. You wouldn't be talking about the recently dead thing with a ridiculous name that hasn't been anything but dust now for a year now would you?" Her snark and anger were perfectly justified.

No, she was not being moody! Thank you very much Ron!

"Eris," Great now he was attempting to be firm. "We're at a critical moment here. We need to show our strength to the international community or we could be losing out for ye-"

"And what does that have do with this death tournament!?" The witch demanded angrily.

"You're exaggerating things. It's only a dueling competition." Kingsley attempted to talk the teenager down.

"Yeah, a simple tournament that you just admitted the fate of magical nations are staked on!"

"Honestly Eris, it's more of a honor to participate and win for your country than anything else."

Her arvada kervada green eyes flashed with fury. "Honor!?" She exploded. "Who exactly entered me into this oh, so honorable tournament anyway?" Eris demanded sarcastically.

"Well . . ." The Minister hesitated for a moment, not quite willing to tell her. But honestly? She'd probably find out from someone else soon enough, no reason to delay the inevitable. "When the question was posed to the Wizigmont, due to your contributions in the War, you were immediately nominated."

"Nominated? More like volunteered as tribute." She muttered dangerously. She focused in on Kingsley. Not as the person who had advised her during the war, or the Auror who helped train her, but Kingsley the Minister. The head of the government that was gunna throw her off the deep end. Again. "So, the entire Wizigmont session voted on this, and not one person thought it would be a good idea to, I don't know ask? Or better yet, why did I have to find out about this from a _BLOODY LETTER!_?"

Kingsley winced. "Well, I guess everyone sort of assumed that you knew? I mean honestly, who else is even remotely eligible to compete of behalf of magical Britain?"

"Maybe someone who asked to!?" Kingsley was lucky she hadn't started hexing yet!

"Eris, you're an Auror. You have a responsibility t-"

"Like hell I do!"

"Anyways, it's not like you can back out. After all, you've received a formal invitation. You are bound to compete."

" . . . . . . from start to finish this was a trap wasn't it?"

"Eris, now-"

"Don't you dare patronize me Kingsley! This was just some sort of publicity scheme wasn't it!?" The witch slammed a fist down on his desk rattling several delicate looking instruments.

"Eris! You might be allowed certain liberties, but as Minister you will show me respect!" The Minister narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Or what? Are you gunna run to the _Prophet_ and tell them all about how Eris Potter isn't being a good little savior!?" Not like they hadn't already gotten on her case for all sorts of other things lately.

"I know you're upset but really, it isn't that big of a deal!" Kingsley had turned an ugly shade of red.

"How!? What part!?" The witch asked indignantly.

"It's just dueling! You defeated You-Know-Who! This won't pose that much of a problem for you!"

Wow. Just wow. That was his big pitch to convince her to roll over? "I just barely graduated from Hogwarts!" She spat viciously. "Do you honestly think that I can compete against people who have been training for years?"

"Yes. I believe that you can Eris."

Eris growled. "In other words, you believed in me _so much_ that you probably volunteered me for this mess." She accused.

"Of course not!" It was a blatant lie. And Eris's right hand began to twitch.

"I thought . . " She began dangerously low. "That you would have had enough respect not to go behind my back wi-"

"It's not all about you!" Kingsley interrupted. _Selfish_. His entire being screamed it. "This is about what's good for everyone!"

For everyone else . . . .

It always was. It was never about her.

" . . . . " Inky curls shadowed her eyes. " _For the greater good_. . . . "

"Exactly!" The Minister agreed.

"No." Eris muttered slowly. "I-I can't ever escape can I?"

"Eris?" Kingsley asked in concern. It wasn't like her to be so quiet.

The witch fixed him with a long hard dead glare and the former Auror involuntary shivered in dread. Without speaking Eris turned on her heel, and stormed out of his office.

"Well that went better than I thought it would."

. . . . . . . . .

"Mione? Ron?" Eris muttered as she came through the floo to their small apartment in Diagon alley.

"Eris!" Hermione smiled warmly at the sight of her best friend. "What a surprise! I thought we were going to meet up tomorrow for Sunday din-" The curly haired girl caught sight of her friend, and looked, actually looked.

Eris looked awful. Her normally inky black curls were flat and dull. Like they hadn't received proper attention for several days. Green eyes that were normally shining brightly with sarcasm and wit had paled. Deep bags under her eyes indicated that her best friend hadn't been sleeping properly again. The corners of her eyes were suspiciously shiny. Eris's glasses looked like they were about to fall off, and her fellow witch either didn't know or didn't care.

Neither was a good sign.

"Eris?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to you?" No answer.

Hermione spun on her heel quickly and cried out. "Ron! Ron! Get in here _NOW_!"

The redhead stumbled into the living room. "Merlin Hermione, can't a guy have five seconds to-" And then he saw Eris. "Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Ron demanded worried for his oldest friend.

"I-I . . " Eris trailed off. Lost on how to explain what she was feeling.

The _Fear_ , the _Anger_ , the _Betrayal_.

"Oh, you poor thing." Hermione in a starling imitation guided Eris to sit on their sofa. Five minutes later with tea in hand, Eris had calmed slightly.

"Mate? What is it?" Ron sat across from her on a chair while Hermione hugged her side.

"I . . .I-I got a letter." Eris paused deciding just to get it over with. "Theyenteredmeintotheinternationalduelingcompetition!"

"Woah, mate! Slow down!"

"Just take it easy, Eris." Hermione stroked her hair. Bless both of them.

"I wa-was entered," Tears gathered in her arvada kervada green eyes. "By the Wiz-zigmont into the international dueling competition." She managed to finish and closed her eyes in resignation.

Ron blanched and Hermione frowned. "Is that really so bad?" The other girl asked.

"Mione" Ron spoke with horror in his voice. "Its, it's a bloodsport, much much worse than the Triwizard tournament."

Brown eyes widen. "But, how!?" She demanded.

Ron looked down in shame. "Well, okay it's like a big tournament with people from all around the world competing, yeah? And they all fight each other in duels. But more points are awarded if an opponent is killed or the death is particularly gorey."

"Thats barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed. She gently resumed stroking Eris's hair. "Are the points really that important?"

"Yeah, they are." Ron gulped. Honestly it made him sick. "The participants are made to fight back-to-back, the more points you earn, the better bets are placed on you, so the more value you have."

"Meaning?"

'Well, if you earn more points they make you fight less. And since the matches are back to back, it can get pretty tiring fighting constantly like that, so . . . ." Ron trailed off not wanting to finish.

"And just how do you know all this stuff, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione demanded angrily.

"No!" He held his hands up in surrender. "It's not like that! I just heard from Dad and Charlie's discussions! That's all!"

"Oh, my." Hermione refocused on Eris who had been far too quiet. "Eris? Listen to me! I'll get you out this! They can't just force someone to participate!" Hermione was already gearing up to go on a warpath.

"They can. . ." Eris whispered brokenly. "Remember the tournament? Kingsley said that I'm bound to compete now."

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"It's okay!" Hermione clasped her hands. "We can do this! Susan Bones's family knows a lot of legal stuff, I'm sure Neville's grandmother will too! The Malfoys owe you, so maybe they can be convinced to help! I'll go through all the documents myself! We can do this! We'll just pull you out of it! They can't just force you into this!"

Eris looked at her dear Hermione, dear stubborn bookish Hermione. And Ron, who looked so angry and afraid but was trying not to let her see it.

It warmed her heart that they were gearing up to run another gauntlet with her. To have them by her side as she fought and bleed.

But in her heart of hearts Eris knew, ultimately she would face this all alone.

And that scared her more than anything.

The next day, Ron and Hermione took the lead in explaining to everyone else. Eris was exceedingly thankful for that.

She was currently preoccupied trying to mentally and emotionally prepare herself for this thing.

Because no matter what Mione promised Eris's Potter Luck would kick in and she would have to compete anyway.

Basically Potter Luck (because it deserved the capitalization) equaled a more bitchy version of Murphy's law.

The other Weasley's and all her friends immediately offer support. But it's Bill who remembers that Professor Flitwick was once and international dueling champion.

Training and research is all well and good, but speaking to someone who had experienced it?

It would be priceless.

"It'll be alright dear." Mrs. Weasley comforted. "Honestly I don't know how they can allow this. It'll get straightened out in the end, you'll see."

Eris really wanted to scream. Didn't they realize? Didn't they know? There would be no escape, not for her. It was not a misunderstanding or some sort of mistake. She would either win this tournament or die trying. And if she happens to survive it would just happen again and again. Because everyone else saw her as a valuable asset, not a person.

They didn't know or understand. All of them had faith that Eris would come out of this, but honestly? These people had trained their whole lives, spent years learning the ins and outs, rules and loopholes. Had practised for decades so that their one chance would end in victory.

Was the Wizigmont trying to kill her?

.

.

 _The Girl-Who-Lived Seeks International Fame!_

 _The Girl-Who-Lived to Duel!_

 _Odds on the next International Dueling Tournament! See pg 5._

 _The Woman-Who-Conquered, Shall!_

.

Eris evaporates to Hogwarts the next day.

.

"Alight, my dear all right." Professor Flitwick looks grimmer than she had ever seen him. Not that Eris looked much better herself. "Your mother was one of my favorite students you know."

"Really?" Why had that never come up? Then again, the green eyed witch couldn't recall ever spending that much time with the tiny charms professor. Flitwick smiled warmly at the girl in reassurance. "Yes, you've inherited much of her talent. Patronus charm at 13, remember? No matter if you've graduated, you'll always be my student. Besides, if I ignored you, Lily would find a way to strangle me from the afterlife."

Eris laughed weakly.

"Dueling is not to be taken lightly Ms. Potter." The aging professor began seriously. "Your life's on the line here. I will accept nothing but your best effort. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor." She answered out of reflex.

"Chill Potter." Eris spun around and found herself face to face with Blaise Zabini. A boy she vaguely recognized from classes, but had never interacted with. Well, he hadn't been on of Malfoy's goons at the least.

"Mr. Zabini is my apprentice." The half-goblin's eyes twinkled merrily. "You'll be working very closely together from now on. Blaise has some experience dueling, so he'll be one of your practice opponents. Excuse me for a moment" Flitwick walked out of the classroom to get something from his office.

"Well, well, Potter. Seems the rumors are true. You really do go looking for trouble." The Slytherin taunted.

Eris nearly growled. "I don't go looking for danger, thank you very much! It seems to always find me!" The witch spun on her heel and flounced after the charms professor. "Aww how cute."

Pausing she rounded on him. "Okay Zabini. Let's just get it out there right now. What is your problem with me?" Green eyes flashed.

He held his hands up in surrender. "No problem Potter, just . . ." He flashed her a smile. "Observing."

"Ohhh" She cooed at him. "Can't believe that the girl-who-lived is an actual human?"

"Yes actually."

"Huh?" What?

"The Eris Potter I've seen over the years was the Golden Girl. Little Miss Perfect who knew nothing of anything. She would have never snapped at anyone, or asked for help, or-"

Eris snorted. Well that showed exactly what _He_ knew.

"And yet here we are . . ." Zabini paused and finished in a silky tone. "Little Ms. Golden Girl is being tossed off the deep end."

"Get to the point Zabini!" Eris snapped. She didn't have time to play his Slytherin mind games.

"I'll be direct then. I must admit I'm curious. Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" She ground out.

"Regret saving us, all of us. You've just been thrown to the metaphorical wolves, and yet . . . You're surprisingly calm."

"Calm?" Honestly she was anything but. But over the years she'd learned to contain it, contain herself better. "Is that how I seem to you?"

The Slytherin nodded regally. "Yes."

"I must be better than I thought. Zabini, I don't exactly expect you to understand. But I've been thrown off the deep end so many times I've gotten used to it. I except everything to go wrong. I don't hope for a good outcome."

"That's rather pessimistic of you." Blaise spoke, intrigued.

"Yeah, no. I'm just being realistic. And as for regrets . . . .No. I don't regret it." She trailed off.

"You died." He accused.

"Really? No, I didn't notice!" She quipped. " . . . .It was never about them."

Blaise tilted his head in question.

"Okay maybe it was, at first. It's hard to explain . . . .People are a bit of a mixed bag. Some of them are good, some okay, self interested, some bad. But really, what does that have to do with me? I've always done what I believed to be right. I couldn't stand back and let Voldemort enslave everybody, just like I couldn't stand back and let the people I care about be hurt. I just couldn't do it!"

Why was she spilling her soul to some Slytherin she didn't know? Eris must have been much more tired than she originally thought.

" . . . . ." Blaise looked shocked. Well, color her impressed. It wasn't often that she managed to get that look on a Slytherin's face. Mask broken.

She took great pleasure in seeing him so completely out of depth.

"You . . . ."

"What?" She asked pridefully.

"You are such a Gryffindor." The teenager burst out laughing.

"Jerk." Eris crossed her arms.

"Ahh to be young again."

"Professor Flitwick!" Both Eris and Blaise jumped in surprise.

The charms professor chuckled. Yes, he would enjoy this for all that he wished it wasn't happening to poor Eris. She knew what was going to happen in that tournament. But she didn't quite understand it.

"Here you go my dear." Flitwick set several heavy volumes down on his desk. "Try to get through these by the end of the week."

"Bu-but that's three days from now!" Eris protested. Each book was at least several inches thick. She picked on tome up and examined the cover. "This is about rules and etiquette!?"

"Trust me Potter, it'll help." Blaise snorted. "You've got a lot of catching up to do." He taunted her.

Eris mulled in silent fury. How dare he?

Sill . . . . The Slytherin flashed her a smug grin. At least things wouldn't be boring.

.

Months flew by. Eris was certain she had never been pushed so hard in her life. Everyday she got up before dawn to exercise. Oliver Wood of all people had shown up on her doorstep and volunteered to help with her physical conditioning.

Just like with Quidditch practice, he was liable to kick her out of bed at 3 in the morning. More often than not, Oliver found a way to drag George with him.

She spent as much time as possible with Teddy, her darling baby boy.

He was such a little angel!

He was the perfect blend of Remus and Tonk's looks! He'd gotten his father's soft hair (thankfully none of the damage had carried over), and had a cute little button nose. Eris had never understood why mothers wanted to pinch their children's cheeks before, she did now.

Teddy was always very energetic. Clapping his hands and making gurgling noises at whoever was in the room. In short her darling little godson in the span of an hour of his birth had made her into his bitch.

And Eris loved every minute of it. Had to love every minute of it. She didn't know how much time she had left.

The dear boy was always changing his hair color to mimic anyone in the room, although he seemed to prefer green eyes. Her green eyes~! Over anything else. When he wasn't actively changing his hair color Teddy had raspberry hair. Must have been ingrained into his genes, because Eris knew that Tonks had loved that color.

As much as her baby boy changed his appearance, Eris took too keeping several photos of him on her person. No, she was not obsessed!. Having several dozen pictures of her darling metamorphmagus godson was perfectly normal!

She treasured every second with him. It was like a dream.

And when it was over, reality came crashing back down in the form of training.

Professor Flitwick and Blaise (When had he become Blaise and not Zabini?), worked her hard. Centuries worth of rules and dueling precedents were crammed into her brain.

She taken potions and goes through a ritual to correct her eyesight. Glasses or contacts would only be a hindrance on the rink.

Hermione and the others made no progress on the political front. Not even the Gryffindor's tireless research could find a loophole to get her out of this mess.

It was fine. She told them as much. She was fine. She'd known better than to expect anything anyway.

If she had one fear . . . . It was locking up. She was terrified that she'd hesitate a moment, and that would be her last.

No more Teddy, Mione, Ron, Andromeda, Luna, Neville, the Weasley's, Professor Flitwick, or even Blaise with all his haughty quietly self assuredness . . . .

She trained, and worked, and bleed, studied till she thought her brain would explode. And a year later . . . .The opening of the International Dueling Tournament finally came.

.

The night before the opening, a grand opening banquet was prepared to 'honor the bravery of the competitors'. Eris feels sick. It's only Blaise's gentle reassuring gasp that keeps her upright.

The Slytherin leaves her alone for but a minute, and she trips over her own feet.

The hall bursts into laughter at the youngest competitor.

That was Eris Potter? That was the Girl-Who-Lived?

This little slip of a girl who tripped over her own shoes? Pathetic. She would be slaughtered tomorrow.

Clearly, Britain had been exaggerating things. This child was no threat.

Eris stands. It doesn't matter. _THEY_ don't matter. She's not doing this for them.

.

"Eris, I . . ." Blaise paused.

The green eyed witch smiled in spite of the situation. "I know." She assured him and pressed a gentle finger to his lips in hush. "I-If I make it out of this, then we'll talk, okay?"

Blaise Zabini clasped her hand, and his eyes were hard. "When, Eris. When, not if."

She nodded, not quiet trusting herself to speak. Eris Potter was as ready as she was ever going to be.

Quickly she kissed the Teddy's head as the baby snuggled deeply into Andromeda's arms.

"Be careful dearest." Andromeda spoke tearfully and embraced her gently, mindful of Teddy.

"You'll do just fine Ms. Potter." Professor Flitwick assured her.

"# 47 England's very own Eris Potter!" The announcement boomed across the stadium giving rise to many cheers. Eris gulped. The announcement was repeated in several different languages.

Here it was.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes to steady herself, and stepped out onto the platform.

"Aaaaannndd! Here's her opponent hailing from the far east, # 23 of Japan Norio Saitou!" A man emerged from the opposite end of the stadium and strode confidently onto the platform.

They don't speak.

 _Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump_. . . . . . Time slowed to a crawl.

"Salute!"

"Rei!"

 _Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. . . . . . ._

They bowed to each other. Only one would walk off the platform.

" . . . . . . . . About face!" Then they turned and walked to the opposite ends of the platform.

 _Ba-thump. Ba-thump. . . . ._

"Five! . . .Four! . . .Three! . . . Two! . . ."

 _Ba-thump. . . . ._

"One!"

Eris spun, her new Ash-and-phoenix feather wand already springing to her command.

" _Protego Maxima!_ " Eris mutters. She's met by a hailfire of hexes. Some she recognizes, others she doesn't.

There's no time.

No time to stop. To think, to strategize, to _plan_.

Briskly she jabs her wand, returning fire. " _Confringo_!"

Norio dodges the young witch's spell and conjures a flock of birds, sending the rocking towards the girl.

Eris's eyes widen. They were too widespread. In that case. " _Glacius Tria_!" a blizzard explodes from the tip of her wand. And she wandlessly begins to conjure rocks in her left hand.

Her opponent snarls and combines his birds into a single large polar bear.

She couldn't banish something like that, it would take more power than it would be worth. Thinking quickly she casts a _Carpe Retractum_ and ropes bind themselves to the bears legs. Knowing that it won't hold for long, Eris doges another spell that whizzes past her ear as she transfigures the ropes into chains.

Norio throws and exploding spell at her, and Eris is knocked off balance. Sent nearly to the floor Eris takes the opportunity to throw the pebbles she'd conjoined at her opponent. ' _Fumos'_ is said silently, and smoke covered her end of the platform.

She stands, and quickly performs a featherweight and disillusions herself. She just couldn't hit him from this range! This would be risky, if she missed it . . . . .

" _Nageki_!" Her opponent cried putting as much power as he could into the spell. The smoke was thick. He needed a clear target.

Where?

Something green catches the Japanese man's eye. And all of a sudden he's surrounded by snakes. What she threw earlier! The man snarls and throws about a wide ranged dispel, all of the conjured snakes are gone in an instant.

He turns already finding his opponent gone. Grinning broadly blue paint is sprayed from the tip of his wand covering the platform and revealing Eris's position only a few short feet away.

Shit! She was too close! He could see her!

" _Lumos Solem_!" Eris roars closing her eyes. Blinding him was her only chance! The witch ducked, hopefull under any spells her opponent threw.

Taking inspiration from Dumbledore she conjures a gigantic water snake and sends it forward followed by a non-verbal blasting curse.

Something warm splatters on her face. And Eris opens her eyes.

Her opponent is standing there impaled by ice spears. Blood was splattered everywhere . . . .

She can tell with a glance he won't live. And it's her fault.

She'd always intended to try and get through with non-lethal spells, even knowing at some point she might be forced to kill someone but . . . She'd miscalculated.

Norio must have muttered a freezing spell, stopping her torrent, then her blasting hex had shattered it.

Killing him.

 _She'd killed him._

Blood trickled down her neck. She was covered in it.

The crowd went wild. But she didn't care, couldn't hear them.

"Winner! Eris Potter!"

"Eris?"

"Eris!?

.

She goes on to win the entire damn thing. Youngest international dueling champion in history. A large part of it was due to _**Sheer Dumb Luck**_. And her opponents underestimated her. Her age, her appearance.

Magical Britain is thrilled. But her? . . .Well . . .

No one wanted a traumatized savior. So she smiled, she laughed and pretended that she was okay. That she had made her peace over those she'd killed.

She held her godson close and said she was fine.

She went back to being an Auror for the Ministry. Protecting people . . . She didn't leave Britain at first. She honestly feared for her life. Many people from around the world had lost fortunes because of her. Governments had been humiliated when she'd won.

Eris wouldn't have put it past them to order a hit.

'Special Circumstances' were applied to her as The-Woman-Who-Won (her newest ridiculous title).

Eris was bombarded on a daily basis with duels and challenges from fellow Aurors. To see if she was really 'good' enough. It granted on her nerves.

Most days she would kiss her godson goodbye and floo into the Ministry. She would then sequest herself in her office with paperwork until around 10. Practical training then begun and she had to watch her back. Plenty of people were after her title as "the strongest witch in the world'.

She hated it. Grew to hate them.

After a quick lunch break Eris found herself running around the various departments. There was a never ending list of meeting that she had to attend. Laws that had to be read, and reread to be sure that nothing was slipped in.

Blaise became a constant figure in her life. Maybe it wasn't fiery passion, but she definitely loved him. He was always there for her, and supported her.

George, bless him compiled of the people who just did not take a hint (although she actually suspected Blaise was behind the list). Those that continually challenged her, and those that wanted to get into her pants for money or prestige.

And he made them suffer on her behalf. Itching powder in their bedsheets, tied shoelaces, misplaced paperwork. It was nothing deliberately malicious, but it kept them all busy so they didn't have the time to harass her.

But in the end there was only so much George could do to keep all of them off her back. She still usually had at least a challenge per day.

Kingsley the bastard thought it was a good thing. It would keep her skills sharp he said. The public needs to know how strong you are. The people need to see you working for the Ministry.

Time passed and Teddy grew up into an adorable child. Eris just knew he would be a little heart breaker when he grew up. She and Andy had decided to enroll him at a local primary school so he could learn and socialize with other children.

But by being around them, Teddy grew increasingly self-conscious. He was teased for his pink hair (poor child couldn't change it for long periods of time), his unusual manner, not having a father excetra.

Eris did the only thing she could to support him. She cropped her hair short and dyed it a dark purple to match.

His shy smile the next day when she picked him up was totally worth it.

Over the years, Eris's resentment towards the Wizard World grew. And her tempter began to fray. She snapped at people more often for their incompetence or stupidity. And the gossip section of the Prophet made her burn the newspaper in rage more than once.

It was complete and utter rubbish.

She didn't have a respectable husband yet (The public never really approved of the Slytherin). She was raising the child of a known werewolf (The things they insinuated about Teddy made her blood boil). She didn't dress in flappy robes that would get her killed on the job. She wasn't being a good little savior. She hadn't brought them anymore glory!

Too bad everything was true, otherwise she would have asked Hermione to hit them with a lawsuit for slander.

But oh! They were so very proud of her! She'd done the impossible! Her victory had been magnificent!

Eris didn't think so, never thought so. As far as she is concerned, she had just barely survived another death tournament. All she wanted was to survive, survive so she could go back and see her friends and family again. Survive to take care of Teddy.

Within a few years there's talk of her entering the next international tournament, and even the regular dueling circuits. The challengers reappear with a vengeance, and Eris loses valuable time, effort, and energy to deal with them. The _Prophet_ is right back where they started, and Eris is seriously considering dealing with all the stress of a lawsuit.

And Eris is angry. Because suddenly everyone has all these great expectations of her again. Because she'd almost died and no one beyond her small circle seemed to care. Because she'd _killed_ , and no one cared.

Because even though she'd never done it for them, that's what they think.

She's tired of pretending to be what she's not, just to make everyone else happy.

It chafs and it burns.

Fortunately Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else dear to her quickly realize what's going on. They buy her a plane ticket to get out, because they see just how much all the expectations, challenges, and gossip is getting to her.

Eris travels the world, occasionally she slips back into London to see her friends and family. Also to take more adorable pictures of Teddy, who's becoming very handsome as he grows.

It happens quite by accident. Eris, who doesn't focus on spell work so much anymore gets bored while she's traveling. She needs something to fill the space and time, and decides to get a hobby.

A letter to Hagrid quickly provides her with one.

Sirius Black had been a rebel against his family. So much so that he'd done the muggle rebellion thing at the time and bought a motorbike.

Eris decided to try riding one, and finds that she's really good at it. She likes messing with the parts even more (Magic always helped to keep everything together and running no matter what she did).

Finally she had a connection with her godfather, and she had every intention of treasuring it.

On a whim after a stunt show (date that Blaise took her too), Eris decides to attempt her own jumps. Riddled with cushioning charms naturally.

All it takes is one jump and she's addicted. She'd always loved flying, and somewhere along the way she'd grown to love danger. A challenge, a rush.

She ignores the way Hermione calls her an adrenaline junkie.

A breakthrough finally comes when Eris gets an offer. A company wants to sponsor her as a professional and hold stunt shows for publicity. She drags Blaise to the meeting because she knows he's waaaaay better with numbers and contracts than she ever could be. Before the meeting she crossdresses as a man, because they would look down on a female motorist. She also ignores Blaise's smug grin. The meeting goes really well right up until they ask her to choose a pseudonym.

Only one thing comes to mind, and Blaise chokes as she announces it.

Skull de Mort.

Old Voldie was probably rolling in his grave.

Did Eris feel vindictive, childish, and petty after being orphaned, endangered on a yearly basis, and being hunted down with a massive target on her back only to walk calmly to her death?

Maybe. Just a little bit. . . . . .

Okay, maybe a bit more than that.

.

Then she turns 24, and gets a letter.

.

.

"I'm home Teddy-bear."

"Mum?"

 **Fun fact I drug my cursor around a map to determine the place Eris's dueling opponent would be from and guess what? It landed on Japan . . . I am NOT making this up. I'm probably going to regret putting this out there so soon after the first chapter, but honestly? Screw it. The parts I've written or have partial scripts for have become so big that's its hard to keep it all on one document. I've had to set it up so I can jump around from chapter to chapter. Might as well start this thing off with a bang. Reviews make me happy . . . just sayin . . . .**

 **Also invasion suggestions anyone? I've got a few written out, but I'm open to anything~**

 **Question: So if Reborn has degrees in Mathematics, and Viper Finance, Accounting, and Economics, what would the other Arcobaleno have degrees in?**


	3. Meeting the Strongest Seven

_**While Everything Burns You're Still Here**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I couldn't really afford it on a college budget anyway. I'm just another person playing around in the sandbox the created.**_

 _ **It was just one small difference that day. Sometimes Colonello looked back and wondered what would have happened if hadn't heard it, hadn't been drawn to the strange cloud who laughed as the world came crashing down. That was the start of his fascination, and the beginning of the end of his love for Lal.**_

 _ **Skull was the reject of the Arcobaleno. Everyone knew this, everyone accepted this. He was a civilian before he was brought into the mafia by the curse after all. Someone who knew nothing of their bloody world. Someone who didn't know about flames until they were practically shoved in the poor cloud's face. The cloud who barely qualified as a cloud. Weak, loud, cowardly obnoxious, not even having a territory or a temper. Put simply it was just plain weird. Skull de Mort was the very antithesis of everything a proper mafia cloud should be. And yet, and yet. Skull was so much more. Kora.**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Strongest Seven**_

 _-The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed. -Albus Dumbledore_

 _._

 _You are cordially invited to a gathering of the Strongest Seven in the world as,_

 _The Cloud_

.

The young couple stared down at the letter on the table, huddled together on the couch.

That was it. No name, no return address, nothing. It had just been left on her desk at the circus gig. Just an address was printed on the back, the assumed 'meeting' place. If nothing else, Eris was thankful that it hadn't been delivered to a heavily fortified Grimmauld Place.

That would have set her on a paranoid rampage.

Still though, cloud? What in Merlin's name was this guy on about?

She'd checked the letter three times for magical traps, spell, potions, compulsions, exc. Then once more just to be sure. And there was nothing nada, zip, zilch.

And as polite as the damn letter was worded, Eris was certain that is this wasn't a request. It was a demand. Come or else. I know where you are, I can do anything with that information.

Bwahahahah!

Honestly it was such a wanna-be Slytherin ploy. Draco Malfoy would have come up with something like this when he was eleven, only with the 'my father will hear of this!', part.

Now the question was, should she play the game?

A chill ran down her spine. And she knew.

Blaise presses a kiss to the side of her head. "I don't like this." He wouldn't. "This thing reeks of a set up. Why would this Checkerface person be remotely interested in Skull de Mort? It makes no sense. Unless for whatever reason he's aware of who you are."

She nodded. Part of the reason she'd created a civilian identity was to separate 'Skull' from Eris. Traveling under an alias was a lot more freeing than using her actual name. Not to mention she still didn't want to draw too much attention to the fact that 'Eris' was abroad. She'd made a lot of enemies across the world in that damn Tournament.

"Maybe, but in that case why not mention it?" Blaise was the schemer after all. He knew more than she did about these sorts of things. "Wouldn't it make for better blackmail if he just came out and said 'I know who you are, obey me!'?"

"No." Blaise paused for a moment puzzling over the letter. "That would be too heavy handed. You could just disappear back into England. No one important know who 'Skull' really is. And no one would believe that the Woman-Who-Won, was going around cross-dressing as a stunt biker." The Slytherin teased her and rubbed lazy circles on her hand.

"Oh hush you." She pouted. It was a great idea!

Blaise laughed huskily. "Either way, you could just deny everything. But with this . . ." Blaise flashed the letter in front of her eyes. "He has you interested, intrigued. And you my _passerotto_ have never been able to resist a challenge."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth after all!" Blaise chided and Eris growled. Stupid Italians and their stupid charming accents. The Slytherin wrapped an arm around her stomach. "Say it with me _passerotto, Non voglio agire sconsideratamente_."

The witch huffed. " _Non prometto nulla_!"

Blaise squeezed her tighter. "That's not it. _Non voglio agire sconsideratamente_."

"I don't even recognize that last word."

"Scon-si-der-ah-me-te" He purred.

"Show off."

"What can I say _passerotto_? We Italians have talented tongues."

Eris pushed him slightly away in an exaggerated gesture. "Eww, gross! Keep that too yourself please!"

"So, you're not going then? We've agreed?" Blaise stares at her.

"I'll be careful."

He frowns. "That's not what I want to hear."

"I know." It's not an apology. But it's the best she can manage. Deep down, she wanted to go. She wanted to see what would happen, meet the person who organized this. It wasn't Skull de Mort that was drawn out, but Eris Potter.

The girl who loved challenges and mysteries. She'd spent all of her Hogwarts years chasing around one thing or the other, and she missed it. She longed for it, the mystery, the intrigue, the purpose that having an enemy granted her. And . . . .

"Eris . . . . you are walking into a trap! Get it through your thick Gryffindor skull!" Blaise's tone was low and dangerous.

But in spite of it, she snorted. "I am Skull."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Have you given this ANY thought at all!? You go there alone, with the other 'seven strongest' and then what? For what purpose? I can imagine a few, and they all end with your death!"

"I'll-"

"You are not invincible!" Blaise roared. "It would be difficult to kill you, but not impossible! Have you ever given any thought to what would happen if you died? What about Teddy? What about me!?"

Ouch. She didn't expect that from him. It was a low blow to bring up Teddy, and they both knew it. Typical Slytherin maneuver. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She began lowly. "Of course I've thought about it! I did die once in case you've conveniently forgotten!"

"And you seem eager enough to run off and get yourself killed, again!" The Slytherin snapped jumping up to pace the room.

" . . . . I don't think I get a choice." She didn't look at her boyfriend. "I get the feeling that I have to go. I-I want to go. I haven't felt this pull since-"

Since she had died. It was there now. Thrumming in her chest. Pushing her forward. He wanted her to go. She could feel it.

She hated it, being compelled. But it was true. And she was curious. This invitation was for Skull de Mort, so she would go.

It was as simple as that.

"Yes?" Blaise asked sharply.

"Never mind." Eris shook her head.

Blaise got down on one knee in front of her. "Eris? Please don't do this!" He begged. "There are too many unknowns here. You aren't safe!"

"I know." She lowered and brushed his forehead. "But that's a risk I've always taken."

" . . . . . Alright. . . . .alright"

.

Eris arrives at the location a week ahead of the meeting.

Thank Merlin for international portkeys.

She sets up a tent half-way across Italy as a precaution. Then she examines the 'meeting place'. No wards, runes, spells or anything magical at all that she can detect. Blaise told her the region was fairly empty.

The 'meeting place' was actually a mansion out in the woods. Eris had no idea who had built or why, but they had certainly picked an isolated spot. She imagined that it must have been hard for any muggles that lived there to get groceries.

Not that she actually saw anyone in there during her first days of surveillance.

She'd setup plenty of proximity wards, so she was certain. Although she didn't dare set up anything in the house, just in case.

By her fourth day of surveillance, she was already thanking Moody for instilling the damn paranoia into her.

"Who's there!?" Came the rough demand as Eris froze in place. "Come on out now!" A low growl with teeth bared.

The witch didn't panic although she dearly wanted too. How could this guy know she was there? She was under her invisibility cloak, a presence concealer, _muffilato_ , and a unnoticeable charm. There should have been no freakin way this guy could have known. She was draped in enough spell work to tap dance on his head without detection.

Supposedly.

Dammit this muggle was trouble.

'Click' Eris watches in mute horror as the man pulls back the hammer on a small handgun.

"I said reveal yourself . . . now." The man threatened and pointed the gun. Right. At. Her. Head.

Where she was invisible, and undetectable!?

What the fuck!?

The standoff lasts for at least an hour. And Eris decides that she doesn't like this guy whoever he is. Dark suit, hair and eyes to match. He was handsome in a dark sense, she supposed. A typical bad-boy appeal. But he was also a killer. A very experienced Trained killer. It was easy to tell.

It was all in the hand movements. Mr. Dark Suit didn't waver once when point the gun at her even though he was about to shoot. And kept it there for a good period. A steady hand, one that had killed before.

Damnit. Was this type of person that was supposed to be at the meeting?

She didn't like this one bit. Didn't like this guy one bit. She put him only several rungs above some of the death munchers she'd dealt with.

Only because those were mostly personnel. Eris got the feeling that this guy could run rings around Tom's lackeys.

Eris kept her eyes on the man as he prowled around the clearing, obviously looking for her.

This was going to be more troublesome than she thought. Now how to approach this?

Hmmm. How should 'Skull' act? How would a normal person react?

What would make them underestimate her?

.

"Hiya Everyone! The Great Skull-Sama has arrived!" Eris bursts through the wooden door, voice pitched to be especially high and annoying. Glamour covered every part of her body. She would appear taller, and have a heavy normal, male, build. She'd even plastered herself with make up, just in case.

She even tacked on a ridiculous accent and cringe, spoke in 3rd person.

A bullet is immediately fired at her head, but she doesn't mind. She'd predicted as much after following around Mr. Dark Suit for the past few days. From a distance of course. That had increased each day. Because she was not stupid or suicidal. By the time he's already pulled the trigger, she's already fake tripped and face planted on the floor.

Ha! They're bound to ignore her now!

" . . . . . . ."

"Oh, my are you alright?" A kind face and bright blue eyes is staring her down, so much for that. "I'm Luche." The woman introduced. She was wearing a white dress with embellishments, and was heavily pregnant.

Woah, she really shouldn't be leaning over like that.

Eris who was Skull, leapt to her knees and grinned broadly. "Of course! As if something like this could keep The Great Skull-Sama down!"

"I'm happy." The woman smiled warmly, but . . . . how to put it? Suspicion? Weariness? "I've baked some cookies. Why don't you take a seat? Everyone else has already arrived."

Of course they had. She'd stalked the place and waited until the other six were already inside before making her grand entrance. And safely confirmed that they were all muggles.

The witch gracefully stood and walked over to one of the open seats. Although she ignored Mr. Dark Suit's glare she did not take the seat next to him. Instead Eris found herself seated between a kind looking man in red (who was extremely pretty, it should be illegal to be that pretty), and another man in what appeared to be a muggle doctor's coat.

"Pathetic." Mr. Dark Suit snorted. Well duh.

"Hmm? And who exactly are you to question The Great Skull-Sama?" The curiosity was driving her insane. The few days she'd tailed, stalked, him she hadn't been able to figure it out.

Eris has no time to react. Suddenly a bullet whizzes past her face. She didn't see it. There was no possible way she could have dodged it. It was simply too fast.

Flailing about in surprise she falls off the chair onto the floor and out or range.

By Circe!

And as thankful as she was that the man had apparently decided NOT to kill her that time. She was also thankful to Blaise who'd gone absolutely nuts with protection charms on her gear.

She would still be upgrading it though.

"I'm Renato Sinclair, the world's greatest hitman. Never forget it." The man threatened darkly, eyes burning beneath the fedora. He turned to Luche. "Why is this . . . thing here?"

Eris peeked over the table. Hitman? Did that mean . . . . Some of them definitely seemed like killers, but others not so much. What was actually going on here?

"Ara, Skull was invited to be a member of the strongest seven and perform jobs for our client the same you were."

"I refuse to be put on the same level as this thing!" Renato snarled in rage. Aww that was so cute. Didn't she feel the love?

Luche smiled placatingly. "Be that as it may, we were all selected for a reason. This includes Skull. He's as much of a member of this team as you are."

"And what exactly do you mean by that? What exactly does this mysterious client want?" Eris's eyes are drawn to an older woman with blue hair. This one looked more like a member of the military than a hitman or an assassin with that uniform.

"Our client has decided to gather the strongest seven in the world for a special mission. However to make sure that you're all comfortable together as a team we'll be working together from now on. Trust isn't built overnight after all." Luche explained.

Various eyes shifted around the room. She was right. None of them trusted each other.

Eris couldn't help but wonder why no one voiced walking out or quitting. She was staying purely because she was curious. But why were the others putting up with this? Also . . .She stared at the heavily pregnant woman.

She was hiding something. That first 'special' mission . . . .

"So you're saying I, have to work with this pathetic buffoon?" Renato leaned back in his chair.

"Buffoon?" She stuttered from underneath the table, careful to keep in character.

"Hmm, form now on you're everyone's lackey. Got it lackey?"

"Hey! You can't jus-"

BANG!

Eris was silenced as another bullet flew over her head. This guy was seriously lucky she followed the Statute.

"Mufu, enough already. Time is money. I'm going to start charging you if you waste anymore of mine with this nonsense." The cloaked and hooded person spoke.

"Ah, the infamous information broker Viper. Rumors are that if paid the right price, you'll sell any sort of information." Renato stated arrogantly.

"Mufu." Eris got the impression that the guy/girl was frowning.

Renato's eyes roamed the room. Looking over each person in term. "Fon of the triads, thought to be one of the best martial artists in the world." Well that didn't sound so bad. But why did Mr. Hitman seem to know these guys? They didn't seem like friends or even personal acquaintances. "Verde, also known as the modern Da Vinci. I've heard that if it's for science you're willing to commit any atrocity."

Eris jerked her head up and stared at the man next to her. Was he really some sort of mad scientist? By Merlin she'd have to be careful around him.

She didn't want to be dissected for her magic.

"And" The hitman purred. "Luche boss of the Giglio Nero family." Family? Like a clan or something? "And the rest . . ." He smiled darkly. "I have no idea."

The military looking woman bristled. "Lal Mirch, special ops Commander and trainer COMSUBIN." _Whaaaaat_?

What was that? Some sort of military unit? Lal sounded Italian . . . .She would ask Blaise later.

All eyes turned to her. Ah, she was supposed to introduce herself wasn't she? "I am The Great Skull-Sama! The immortal stuntman! He who death itself hates!" Not really, but they didn't need to know that.

"Pfff . . . "

Eris starred. Really? Really?

"Ha! Haahaha!" The hitman could not stop laughing. "A mere civilian stuntman among the strongest seven!"

"Civilian, as opposed to what?" She asked lowly.

"We all have connections to the mafia." Fon the Chinese martial artist gave her a small smile. "Well, all of us excluding you and Ms. Mirch." He looked at her.

"Hrmf. I activated my flames while in the military. It was a bit of a special circumstance, but I was allowed to stay mostly independent while being aware of the mafia.

Eris retook her seat. She debated for a moment before schooling her face into wide-eyed curiosity. "Flames?"

The room went dead quiet.

"Oh, my." Fon covered his mouth in surprise.

Renato suddenly sat up, ramrod straight. "You're tellin me that this pathetic lackey is the team's cloud? I know that clouds are in short supply, but surely your client can do better."

Luche closed her eyes in acceptance. "No. Skull is a member of this team. That decision is final.

What had she gotten herself into this time?

.

In the end, Renato takes great pleasure in bullying her. He was like an older version of 11 year old Dudley, and it grated to have to bow to his whims for the sake of her cover.

The hitman was so arrogant Eris was surprised he hadn't yet imploded.

But it did make pissing him off easy. So she took that as a consolation prize.

"Now Skull there are seven types of Dying Will Flames. Sometimes you might hear someone call them Death penetration flames but they're talking about the same thing." Fon explained.

Fon had been Merlin sent. She was certain of it. The martial artist never outright opposed Renato, but would often try to defuse tense situations. The others really didn't care.

And there were plenty of tense situations.

Renato would repeatedly bully her or attempt to throw her out, only to be stopped by Luche who claimed she was a 'necessary' part of the team. It didn't help at all the hitman's very obvious attempts to woo the woman were getting nowhere. And Renato took that out on 'Skull', it was damn endless cycle.

She'd been outright trying to avoid Luche. She was a nice woman but, in the end. Luche was the only one who seemed to know their client the mysterious Checkerface. Luche was the only one who seemed to know what the purpose of having the 'strongest seven' gather was.

So no. She did not trust the pregnant woman. Not one little bit. No matter how good her cookies were.

The one private conversation they'd had together had just been bizarre.

"First there is Sun. Sun flames are yellow in color and have the trait of activation. They're primarily used for healing."

"Hmm, sounds nice." No, these flames were starting to sound far too much like magic for her to be comfortable with.

Fon added. "Renato is a sun."

Eris stopped dead. "Him? Mr. Trigger Happy Hitman? A healer?"

"Well-"

"Dear Merlin I feel bad for his patients." Fon nodded in agreement.

"Mist flames are indigo in color, and are associated with illusions and trickery. Viper is our mist."

"Yeah that fits." She muttered. Viper took waaaayy too much pleasure in creating horrific illusions and watching people's reactions.

"Lightning flames are green and have a hardening property."

"Verde?

"Verde" He agreed. "I personally posses red storm flames which have the property of disintegration."

The witch raised an eyebrow. "You're already a scarily good martial artist, did you really need to add something like that on top?"

"It is something I cannot help." He smiled serenely, the perfect picture of calm. "Luche possesses an orange sky flame, those flames are special and harmonize with other elements. People who posses sky flames are natural leaders. Lal Mirch is a rain, possessing the tranquil property."

"Lal? Lal Mirch? Tranquil!?" Eris exclaimed incuriously. "The same woman who'd bitch slapped both me and Verde for not meeting her ridiculous standards!? That Lal Mirch? Tranquil?

" . . . .Yes"

"Are you sure these flames are related to personalities?" Also, Luche's flame worried her. She would ask about it as soon as he was done explaining.

"Of course, although." Fon coughed politely into his fist. "You are this team's cloud. Purple colored flames with the special trait of propagation." Fon's serene mask broke and he looked slightly uncomfortable. "Clouds are . . .aloof, anti-social, prideful, and usually set in their own ways."

"Oh. . . ." She muttered. Yeah, that stuff didn't really apply to her much regularly let alone when she was acting as 'Skull'. Great. She was weird again.

She pointedly ignored the voice in the back of her head whispering 'freak'.

"So er, you mentioned harmonization?" She changed the subject. No she would not dwell on it.

Fon looked decidedly happier. "Well, Sky flames are prized above all others. Skies naturally draw in other elements and form flame bonds between them."

The witch froze. "Bonds?" Dear, Merlin please let her be wrong.

"Sky always seek to create harmony and balance between elements. A flame bond binds another flame user and a sky together."

"What?" She muted in horror. "So the other element . . .is subservient to the sky?" Dammit if that didn't sound suspiciously similar to what Voldemort had done back in the day.

"Of course." Fon continued. "Sky charisma is a natural side effect of these flames. As flame users we too seek a sky to have a home in."

Skies drew in other elements? Naturally? Like they didn't even have free will? And they were supposed to be happy to be bound to someone?

Dear Merlin, Luche was dangerous.

.

"Everyone. I'm so sorry." Luche whispered.

Alarms started going off in Eris's head. She reached for her magic to perform an emergency disapparation, because at this point screw the Statue, only to find herself glued in place.

"Luche . . ." Renato muttered in horror.

Then there she was blinded by light.

"LAL!"

And pain. Oh the pain.

Eris soundlessly shrieked to the sky, clenching and unclenching her muscles. It was worse than the cruciatus. Her bones were melting. She could feel every bit of her body twisting in on itself. But worst of all . . . .

Her magic.

It was screaming, shrieking, pleading, ripping, shredding.

Something gives way and tears off.

And then she felt something attach itself to her like a leech.

All her strength and magic falters, and she collapses on the mountain top.

"Luche, why?"

"Skull? Are you alright Skull?" Fon shakes her gently.

The witch's eyes snap open to a great blue and red blur. "Fon?" She asks.

She can't see, but the storm nods. Gently he grasps her torso and moves her to a sitting position. Eris stares down. Her hands.

 _Her hands!?_

They were chubby, tiny baby hands.

"I-I . . " She stuttered out and touches her cheeks. Moving her hands up quickly she rubs her eyes trying to focus. Fon is standing in front of her. Only . . .

It was Fon. But at the same time it wasn't.

H-he he was a toddler. Complete with a red binky. And Eris didn't need a mirror to see that she was the same. The storm nods and moves closer to Luche.

Eris looks around. They were all babies.

It takes all of her strength, but she manages to stand. She feels the thing around her neck. Whatever it is she can feel it, draining her flames and her magic. It's like someone is pressing down on her chest, and its so tight she can barely breathe.

What in Merlin's name had Luche (because SHE was the leader here) done to them!?

It was . . .Some kind of curse?

Shit. She needed to get back to England. Maybe the Black Library would have something.

"Everyone. . . I understand this is a big change." Luche rubbed her stomach.

How exactly was the woman going to give birth now anyway!?

And woah, that was Kingsley/Wizigmont level of fuck up. Actually hadn't they pulled the exact same excuse all those years ago?

No? Close enough.

Eris stared at the woman in amazement.

"This is something beyond us, all of us!"

The greater fucking good and all that bs.

It had happened. _AGAIN_.

Eris watched the others scream in betrayal at Luche and turned towards the blue sky. But honestly what had they expected?

They had all known going into this operation that things were fishy. And Luche was a mafia boss, you didn't hold that position by being naïve and kind.

Not to mention Luche power of 'knowing' things freaked her out. It was waaaaay to close to being like that old bat Trealway.

Not to mention the biggest red flag, as in Eris had seen it he second Fon had actually sat her down and explained what the hell flames were .. . . Luche was Sky, but

She had NO guardians.

And really what did that say about her?

Early to mid-thirties, and not a single guardian to her name. No attachments, and yet she'd reached out almost instantly to them.

Eris'd been right about those damn sky flames.

Honestly it was pathetic the way some of the others had latched on to her and trailed around like ducklings after her.

Even Reborn, the shifty, non-trusting, bastard hitman had seemingly been charmed by the 'kind' woman.

All it had taken was some expresso.

Pathetic.

Well, Dumbledore had been 'kind' too. He'd pulled that 'for the greater good' crap. And to an extent, Eris did believe in it. But would she sacrifice any of her loved ones to save the world?

Never.

She would burn everything away before her family ever came to any harm.

It hadn't been there at first. But after Fon had helped her become more conscious about her flames, Luche had felt well. . .Slimy.

The woman had always been extending her sky flames in the mansion. Eris had hated the feeling of them brushing up against her. Despite what Fon had told her about harmonizing, it felt wrong. Waaaaay wrong.

Like being lured into a false sense of security. It faintly reminded her of the days she'd practiced throwing off the imperious curse.

 _Give in. Let me handle thing. Give in. Relax. Peace. Relinquish control. Give in. Peace._

She laughed openly. It was all horribly ironic.

"Hey!" Someone called out. How odd. She didn't recognize the voice.

"Are you okay, kora?" she turned and there was another, man? Baby? There.

Wrapped in a raggedy brown cloak, with bright blonde hair going everywhere. If they were babies was it appropriate to say that he looked like he possessed 'I just had great sex' hair? Icy blue eyes pierced her. They weren't quite the color of silver that both Sirius and Malfoy had as part of the black family, but they were striking in their own way.

She cast a glance around towards her teammates. "Well, I could be better. But I think that goes for all of us."

Understatement of the century.

Their attention was abruptly drawn away when the other newly made Arcobaleno began to shout at Luche for betraying their bond.

The blond baby formed in puzzlement. "Why aren't you upset and acting like the others? She was your sky too, right?"

"She was . . . " Eris looked away, knowing how highly the mafia prized skies. "Not my sky." Not that she ever wanted a sky anyway. They sounded creepy. The witch sighed. "I go by Skull. Skull de Mort. Ever heard of me?"

"Colonello, Lal's student kora." The new rain Arcobaleno extended his hand. "And nope."

Eris reached out and shook his hand. She liked this guy already. Reminded her of the Weasley twins when they were more serious.

"Lackey!" Mr. Dark Suit, stalked over.

Eris withdrew and shrunk into herself, as she had taken to doing. Better Renato saw her as a non-threat than actually focus to much on her. Especially right now. Her cover wasn't exactly the best, after all.

"Hieee!" Wow, her high voice had gone up at least several notches.

"Were you just smiling now lackey!?" The sun's rage was apocalyptic. The hitman awkwardly aimed a small caliber pistol at her. It was nothing new really. So she flailed about and screamed a bit. What a regular person would do.

Actually a regular person would have run for the hills after the first meeting. A civilian as cowardly as 'Skull' definitely should have at least attempted to escape. Did they realize that? Nah. She didn't think they did.

Frankly Eris was amazed that he'd had a spare gun that small. Personally she could feel her wand strapped to her back like a staff.

"Of course not Renato-senpai!" Using 'senpai' to complement her 'Samas' had been the best idea ever. No matter what Blaise said.

"Renato . . ." Colonello muttered. "Renato Sinclair!? As in one of the mafia's best hitmen?"

Renato growled at the newcomer like the massive pile of dragon dung he was. "Not one of the best, the best hitman in the world. And don't you ever forget it."

Because Merlin forbid he was anything but 'the best'!

Must not hang impertinent hitmen up by their ankles . . . .actually with the way her magic was acting right now Eris didn't think she could manage it. Probably for the best.

"That's a bit high and mighty, isn't it kora?"

.

Eris sat perched behind a bolder, undetectable as far as she knew. Although with guys around like Renato one could never really tell. Most of the others had already left after the whole 'Arcobaleno' explanation. Needing time and space to make their 'peace' as it were. And get away, far, far away from Luche. As for her?

Hell, no.

She was gunna try to track this Checkerface bastard. Plus she wanted to get a good scan of the area where they'd been cursed.

Even if her magic was acting wonky right now. She just needed the others to leave. The last thing she needed right now was the Italian ministry showing up.

. . . . . .hadn't she killed one of their duelists?

Dammit. Yeah she definitely could not risk anything here.

"Why did you do that you idiot!?" Lal exploded and Eris winced. She really shouldn't be eavesdropping but she really had no choice. She had to start her investigation now, or she was likely going to collapse. Or never make it off this infernal mountain.

"Because I could." Colonello stared directly at his teacher. "You're not getting cursed while I'm around." Oh, so they had _that_ kind of relationship? Eris had to hand it to Colonello, Lal had seemed like the type far to invested in her work to ever take a relationship seriously. She must have really fallen for the blonde.

"Wha-"

"Protect your comrades . . . . You taught me that, remember?" The rain Arcobaleno grinned.

Lal for a moment was speechless, but she looked at her student with worry. "What do you plan to do now?" Now that you're like that. Now that we can't go back to COMSUBIN.

"Hmm. Mah, for now I'll just keep living one day at a time." Eris watched as Colonello reached out and gently cupped Lal's face. "Will you come with me?

"W-who'd want to do anything with you!?" Lal blushed and crossed her arms in denial. Eris frowned at the woman.

"Hehe, I'm just kidding." The man er, baby laughed off the very serious request. "We probably won't see each other again for awhile, kora. Take care of yourself, ya'hear? Oh, quit being a tomboy and cure yourself of that curse, kora." Colonello walked away as Lal stared after him.

Eris's green eyes widened. Tears . . . .?

He was crying?

Colonello put one foot after the other walking away from Lal with his head held up high.

The witch felt awful. This really wasn't something she should have seen, It should have just been the two of them.

She was faintly reminded of herself when she'd walked off to certain death for her friends. That was essentially what Colonello was doing here, only Lal was to embarrassed to even THANK him.

Pure fury towards Lal rose. Colonello was only looking out for her. He was probably her _boyfriend_! At the very _LEAST_ they had a close _personal_ relationship! And after just being cursed on her behalf, all the guy asks is 'please come with me'. And she refuses!?

Out of some misplaced sense of embarrassment!?

Woah. Eris might have been impressed if she wasn't so damn pissed.

Lal had just lost whatever respect Eris had for the military woman. Because that was a dick move.

So what if she was embarrassed!? They all, more specifically _COLONELLO_ had just been cursed, and she throws out the one solid relationship that she could have kept, a person who obviously cared very deeply for her, for some sort of sense of pride.

Didn't Lal care about the other man at all!?

He'd just taken the Arcobaleno curse for her, and all she could say was 'I'm not going with you'!? Have fun dealing with that curse on your own!?

All because she was _embarrassed_!?

Fuck Lal.

She'd just jumped miles over Renato in Eris's list of least favorite people.

Don't abandon your comrades.

It was a good sentiment. One Eris would happily stand behind.

And for the woman who taught her student that principle, to pull a move like this?

Seriously, Fuck Lal.

But for now, she had someone else to catch. She would hex the woman later.

.

 _Passerotto-Little Sparrow_

 _Non voglio agire sconsideratamente-I won't act recklessly_

 _Non prometto nulla-I promise nothing_

* * *

 **Fan fic net is pissing me off right now. It won't let me up upload new docs. I've gone around by replacing an old file, but it also screwed over all the font I had done.**

 **Question: Does anyone have any good invasion ideas or suggestions? I'll try to work whatever I can in.**

 **Lal pisses me off. When I was writing the ending the whole rant just sort of sprung up on me. Yes, Lal is a Tsundere but Colonello should have been more important to her than that. Canon Lal says that she 'regrets' not going with him in that moment. Well, Why the hell didn't she track him down later!? Pride!? So yeah Eris, is not pleased with Lal. I've had some people ask when the others find out she's a girl and the answer varies. Lal and Reborn? Long, loooong time. The others? Not so much, but remember I'm going to be jumping from year to year. I've got 30 years to play with before cannon starts. Sorry If my translations are off a bit. Again, I'm just going by what our overlord google translate dictates. It'll probably be worse next chapter.**

 **People have also been confused as to why Eris would stay in England after everything. Firstly, its her home. All of her friends and family live there and she herself has some ties to the country rather than the wizarding government. Two, like she said Eris has come to expect everything going wrong and at this point sort of rolls with it. She stayed partially to reassure her friends that she was alright after such a traumatic event (even though she wasn't). Because really if you'd just been part of a death tournament do you think your friends would be okay with you running off and doing who know what? Of course they wouldn't. She's also been conditioned that Britain is her responsibility, She's the one who has to do something. Three, I'll elaborate more on this but one of the main purpose of the Dueling tournament was to give Eris enemies. Which she has now, pretty much everyone to the point where Eris can't leave 'magical England' and travel around. The muggle world as she learns is a completely different story. I hope this clears things up a bit.**

 **Also to make things easier, Eris/Skull will now have green eyes instead of purple. I've fixed chapter 1 to reflect this. And yes, Eris is very much a firm believer in 'those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum', even though she's never seen Naruto.**

 **Luche is a bitch. Rose the Wary Wolf and I have had many conversations on this and we are in agreement.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed!**


	4. Creation of the Carcassa Family

_**While Everything Burns You're Still Here**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I couldn't really afford it on a college budget anyway. I'm just another person playing around in the sandbox the created._

 _ **It was just one small difference that day. Sometimes Colonello looked back and wondered what would have happened if hadn't heard it, hadn't been drawn to the strange cloud who laughed as the world came crashing down. That was the start of his fascination, and the beginning of the end of his love for Lal.**_

 _ **Skull was the reject of the Arcobaleno. Everyone knew this, everyone accepted this. He was a civilian before he was brought into the mafia by the curse after all. Someone who knew nothing of their bloody world. Someone who didn't know about flames until they were practically shoved in the poor cloud's face. The cloud who barely qualified as a cloud. Weak, loud, cowardly obnoxious, not even having a territory or a temper. Put simply it was just plain weird. Skull de Mort was the very antithesis of everything a proper mafia cloud should be. And yet, and yet. Skull was so much more. Kora.**_

* * *

 _ **Creation of the Carcassa Family**_

 _"Half our family does seem to owe you their lives, now I stop and think about it,well, all I can say is that it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express" -Arthur Weasley_

"Eris? Oh, Eris what did you do to yourself?"

She didn't need to look in the mirror to see that Blaise's eyes were swimming with pity. It was expected.

"Well . . . ." The witch laughed awkwardly. "It's a long story. But despite appearances. I'm fine."

"What happened!?" The slytherin demanded.

"Well, turns out the whole was a trap, but not exactly for Eris Potter. They were just interested in the seven strongest in the world."

"And 'Skull de Mort' your ridiculous alter ego somehow qualified?" Blaise didn't believe her, not that she really blamed him. Anyone who knew would want Eris over 'Skull', it was only naturally.

The powerful death-defying witch, or the annoying rambunctious stuntman?

She thought briefly of the dementor wanna-bes that the others had warned her about.

Okay, Fon had warned her about.

These 'flames' and the mafia were irrevocably connected. The mafia pretty much had a monopoly on them. And anyone who possessed flames. They didn't like sharing. Like a bunch of ruddy toddlers, no not like that.

And they liked outsiders knowing about flames even less. But . . . .

Screw them.

Besides. It wasn't like as a witch she was unused to keeping secrets.

"Apparently there's another power out there called 'Dying Will Flames'. Checkerface gathered the seven strongest, one for each different type of flame. And . . .well honestly this form appears to be some form of curse. I can feel my flames being syphoned, and my magic . . ."

"Eris?" Blaise pleaded.

"My magic has been . . . .diminished." It was the easiest way to explain it.

If before her magic had been like a bowl full of water, right now it felt nearly empty.

She was tired, sore, and felt so weak and shaky. It had lessened over the past few days, but she was still now where near being back to normal.

It didn't matter. But she'd dealt with worse.

"You can't use any?"

"No, no. More actually I can't use my wand. And wandless magic has proved." Eris frowned in remembrance. "Difficult."

"How bad?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Bad enough that right now, doing anything beyond a first or second year is impossible. My power and control have pretty much been shot to hell."

Blasie rightfully winced. Magic was everything to them. "And this curse?"

"It's called the Arcobaleno curse. Ever heard of it?" She asked hopeful.

Blaise pressed a finger to his lips. "Arcobaleno? Rainbow?" The man shook his head. "No. I've never heard of it. But then again curses aren't really my own personal field of study."

Eris snorted. "Yeah we both know that genius." Charms were incredilbe, but they couldn't help here. "Never in any of the pureblood circles have you heard of it, I mean?"

"No . . . but what can you tell me about this Checkerface who cursed you?"

She practically growled. "He's a sneaky bastard that's for sure. I hung around the mountain where we'd been cursed and there was nothing. Guy didn't even leave behind a hair. If I didn't know better I'd say he was never there at all."

"Eris!" Blaise exclaimed. "That was dangerous! Aren't you the one who said that you magic's a mess right now! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I could nab the guy and maybe get some clues." And she totally could have, magic or no.

Alright maybe she couldn't have.

Blaise ran his fingers through his hair in a rare show of frustration. "So? And the all important Checkerface?"

" . . . . . " Eris paused, honestly she was still shocked at the information. "He . . .was a muggle Blaise."

The Slytherin froze. "A muggle?" his lips curved downward in disgust. "A muggle-" He spat. "Somehow managed to curse you!?"

"Er, yes?"

" _Ma, che sei grullo_?" Blaise's eyes darkened in fury. "A muggle!?"

"Yeah, yeah. Listen I know it's hard to believe. Even I don't know what to think. I mean how could a muggle curse people?"

Blaise sighed and leaned back for a second. When his eyes opened he had returned to his regular self. " _Passerotto_ ," He smiled charmingly. "Don't worry. A muggle created this curse. They are nothing compared to us. When we get back to England it'll be easy to find a counter-curse and get this whole thing undone. And then I wan-"

"Blaise . . . Listen I'm not exactly too fond of muggles either but. Nothing? They're people too." The witch muttered. Sure people like the Dursleys were awful. But not everyone was like that!

And if these past six months had taught her anything it was never to underestimate muggles.

Renato with his speedy shots, not matter how much she hated him, had shown her. Without magic she couldn't possibly hope to compete with them.

Fon with his martial arts. Viper with their illusions. Verde with his inventions. Lal with her guns.

Which were somehow produced from thin air.

Lal and Rentato broke reality on multiple occasions. There was no way she was going to openly mess with that.

And Luche? Other than those dangerous sky flames Luche wasn't exactly a direct threat. Probably.

"Eris? Put aside that bleeding heart of yours for a moment." She bristled, compassion wasn't a weakness! It wasn't! "You are a five year old right now, because of a muggle!"

"Yeah, well not all of them are like that!" She argued. The entire world wasn't filled with Checkerfaces, and Dursleys!

Oh Merlin was that a horrible mental image. Yuck!

"Eris, I'll be there as soon as I possible can." Blaise told her calmly.

The witch shook her head abandoning her previous thoughts. "And have people asking questions why Blaise Zabini is heading to Italy all alone?" He couldn't come. Not now.

"I can say I'm visiting family-"

Eris gave him a look. "You hate your family remember? No one would buy it. I'll just take the muggle way round."

"Eris . . ." Ah, Blaise was giving her the 'are you stupid?' look. Again. "I don't mean to be . . .inconsiderate. But with your current appearance how exactly are you going to get through customs?"

She grinned pure chaos that Renato would envy. "I have my ways." Mentally she thought of her beloved family heirloom, but she held up a spare jumpsuit for Blaise to see.

"What exactly are you going to do with that?" He asked incredulously.

Bah. Didn't he get it?

"Blaise you and Bill put runes for glamours on this right?"

"Yeah? So?"

Urgh. She threw a glance over her shoulder.

"Soooooo I can just rework some of the runes into a glyph stone necklace and use that as a glamour!" Eris smiled proud of it. Runes didn't take very much magic to function. She wouldn't even have to actively supply power.

She could just set it up, and wear it until the magic ran out.

"Okay . . .are you sure you're okay to do that?" Blaise asked worried if she even could.

"I can do it. Don't worry Bill gave me a crash course in runes. And although my magic is acting up, I can manage that much."

" _Passerotto_ . . . . let me take care of you. Tell me where you are." A command. One she couldn't obey.

Emerald eyes flashed. He couldn't come to Italy for her. "Nah. It's all good Blaise. I'll see you by the end of the week!"

"Eris!? What? A plane from Italy should only take 2 or 3 hours!?

There was a loud thud down the hallway of her hotel. Eris jumped up. "Uhhhh. I'll call you back later!"

"Eris!? ERIS! . . . . .Eris?" Blaise finally put the mirror down.

What was with her!?

.

" _Ora imbarco sulla piattaforma 6 Roma a Firenze con collegamenti a Bologna, Milano, Monaco e Berlino!"_

"Find him! He can't have gone too far!" A man in a black suit called to his compatriots across the busy Italian train station.

The obviously mafia man slammed his fist into the side of the train. " _Cazzo_!"

"What are we going to do Alfonso? Boss Romaino isn't going to like this."

Alfonso snarled lunged forward and grabbed the other man by his suit collar. "Don't you think I know that _bastardo_!?"

 _Mio dio_. When the boss found out about this . . . .

"Just . . .go. There's still time. The little rat's around here somewhere. We have to catch him now. Who knows where the runt will pop up next!?

His fellow mafia member just stood there. Alfonso roared in anger. "What are you waiting for _piccola merda_! Go! Now!" The man was thrown to the ground roughly and stumbled off.

" _Jetzt Boarding auf Bahnsteig 6 Rom nach Florenz mit Verbindungen nach Bologna, Mailand, München und Berlin!"_

 _Dio dannazione_! He could be on anyone of these trains! But . . . The mafia man smirked.

It was too bad for the little Arcobaleno but he stood out. That ridiculous purple hair, and obvious civilian manner.

Honestly, the first thing the little bastard _should_ have done upon arrival into their territory was be a good little guy and present himself to the boss.

His mouth didn't water, but it was a near thing. A cloud.

The purple flames always brought prestige to the families in which they belonged. If Boss Romaino had that kind of prestige . . . power . . .

They could change the world!

A boss with a full set of guardians was a rare thing indeed. And so far only those damned Vongola had managed to do it generation after generation.

That little whore would be off her throne soon enough.

If the Boss were to have a full set, Alfonso smiled in perverse pleasure. They could lead an alliance of families against the wretched Vongola.

And an Arcobaleno . . . .one of the strongest seven. Nothing could compare. No other cloud could compare.

They had to have him.

Before anyone else did.

"Now boarding on platform 6 Rome to Florence with connections to Bologna, Milan, Munich, and Berlin!"

And this guy was a civilian cloud. Just ripe for the picking.

They would have to educate him later though. Proper behavior for a cloud in a famiglia was paramount.

Wouldn't do for the guy to self-destruct in a purple inferno.

" _Ultima chiamata!"_

A young woman with pretty blonde hair rushed from the ladies room directly onto the train. Alfonso ignored her.

Although she was definity his type, he had bigger fish to fry.

And a cloud to find.

After all, no one escaped the Romaino family.

Now, which train?

 _Ahh, che diavolo_ . . . . .

.

"Hehe. Idiots." Eris smirked as she looked out the train window.

The anchored glamour was holding up well. It created a false body for others to see. A nice young woman would certainly have nothing to do with the obnoxious cloud Skull de Mort.

The men were running around like chicken with their heads cut off. Honestly it served them right. Thinking they could 'recruit' her.

Fucking mafia. They'd just made her life soooooo much more complicated.

Beyond the whole, 'I am now a five-year old' that this.

Apparently when the new Arcobaleno had been announced (Because Luche's family had begun to sing her praises for whatever reason), Eris or rather Skull had been noted for not having any mafia connections. Whatsoever.

So the various families of Italy had taken it upon themselves to 'educate' her.

Which apparently included being chased down and force bonded to a sky. They had threatened that, multiple times actually. Personally Eris didn't think that it was possible.

Not even Tommy-boy could break her.

They just called it recruitment. And apparently that was the _normal_ way civilians were brought into the mafia.

Besides the bribery, extortion, blackmail, threats, and whatever else they did.

They'd come for her just a few days after the curse. Saying that they could 'help' her. And, well. Stupidly (Blaise would have been horrified), she'd gone with them. At first.

But she'd made the choice.

Skull de Mort the Cloud Arcobaleno would stay unaligned to any family.

She didn't know how she would manage it. But she refused to work for a bunch of people that profited off of murder, drugs, prostitution, and worse of all the Esternos with their experiments.

It said a lot about the mafia that those experiments were completely legal.

Eris would have to take the long way round back to London. Try to throw them all off. Because she absolutely refused to lead the mafia back to her doorstep. To Hermione, Ron, the other Weasleys, all her friends, and Blaise.

And most importantly she would not allow the mafia to come within a hundred miles of Teddy.

They'd just crossed over the border into Germany when a young child wandered into the cabin. He was adorable. Bright brown eyes, and short trimmed blonde hair.

"Out of my way brat!" One of the dark suited men who had been partolling the train shoved the child down on his way throgh the compartment.

The witch's blood boiled and immediately she hopped from her seat and went over to the child.

A small hand grasped her skirt, and Fina looked to her left. "Hey kid" She smiled and cooed in Italian.

" _Was_?" The kid who looked about 7 frowned and looked at her in confusion.

Er, what?

The boy shook his head and pulled again. " _Willst du spielen_?"

Eris gulped. She knew those eyes. She might not understand what they child was saying, but she understood. Puppy-dog eyes. Just like Teddy. The child was probably bored on the long train ride or something. Fina really hoped he wasn't lost.

"Lost?" She tried in English, hoping someone taught the kid a few words in her native language."er . .hurt?"

" _Spielen_!" The boy shouted again, accompanied by a sharp tug.

Eris cast her gaze around the train compartment. Didn't look like anyone else wanted to help or translate. The illusion got to her feet, in reality the Arcobaleno didn't move.

The boy smiled and tugged at her glamoured hand. She smiled. "Might as well." She should at least supervise the child and keep him out of trouble. Teddy got mixed up in all sorts of things.

The boy began to chatter excitedly as they walked through the compartments. " _Pater sagte, wir haben soeben Lenggries!_ "

The Cloud Arcobaleno didn't understand what the child said, and was all of a sudden struck by a thought. She gently manipulated the glamour so that she was facing the boy.

She pointed to herself and spoke. "Eris"

The boy smiled brightly revealing a missing tooth. He clasped his hand to his chest and shouted, " _Emil_!"

Eris laughed.

They wandered around the train with Emil happily chattering away the whole time. Though it was obvious he understood that Eris didn't know what he was saying.

Occasionally Emil would pull her towards a window and point something out in the landscape. Eris didn't. Germany was beautiful, and she saw more greenery on that train ride than the ones she had taken to Hogwarts all those years ago.

" _Emil! Emil_!" Eris turned at the voice entering their car. " _Wo bist du_?" Ah, so he had been lost. Eris smiled brightly and waved the concerned woman over.

" _Was machst du mit meinem sohn_!?" The woman exclaimed.

Eris frowned. What was it that Emil had said earlier? He'd probably been saying he was lost something. Wasn't it something like, " _Spielen_?"

The woman's mouth dropped as she looked at the illusion in shock. Okay, so not the right thing to say then.

" _Liebling_?" A concerned man, presumably her husband wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders.

" _Papst! Mama_!" Emil squealed in joy and rushed to hug his family. Mama was pretty easy for Eris to recognize.

" _Wieso hast du ihn nicht zu einem begleiter_?" Emil's mother demanded angrily. Eris looked up in confusion. Yeah she really was gunna have to brush up on other languages, instead of just using a translation spell or a potion.

Cause this one sided conversation thing, really wasn't going anywhere. What if they thought she was some kind of kidnapper or something!?

Emil frowned. " _Mama Eris ist kein schlechter mensch_!"

Emil's father stared at her, or at least what he thought was her. " _Sprichst du Deutsch_?" He asked.

Eris frantically shook her head and brought up her arms in protest. That she recognized. "No. no."

Emil's mother's eyes widened but she didn't entirely lose the accusing look. But Eris understood. If she had found Teddy with some strange person, she would have been peppering them with questions, then spells.

" _Sieh? Es ist nur ein fremder._ " The husband spoke to his wife.

" _Es tut mir leid für die bearbeitung dieser_ -"

Abruptly the carriage shook violently. Eris quickly grabbed the leg of a bench to steady herself, but she's quickly thrown off her feet. Eris's concentration breaks and everything fades to black as another shock wave travels through the train throwing her against a wall.

.

Eris binks and blearily opens her eyes. Groaning in pain she tried to push herself up. Tiny baby arms only manage to support her for a few seconds before she's dropped to the floor again.

There is fire in her lungs. Every breath is painful. Eris knows that she has a few broken ribs at the least. She can barely move her legs, and knows they likely won't support her meager weight.

The smell is wretched. Burning metal, human flesh, and death

She has to get up. She can't stay here. She has no idea if this area is safe.

The train must have crashed.

Searching around Eris's eyes widen. She's hurt yes, but a normal baby should have died being thrown against the wall and whatever else happened while she was unconscious. Even as a Arcobaleno, a super-baby she should be far more injured than she was.

The reason she wasn't . . .

Eris almost couldn't believe her eyes. Green lightning flames surrounded her. The Cloud recognized the distinctive crackling green from when she'd seen when Verde'd use them.

The hard lightning flames must have shielded her. But who, . . ?

Her eyes widened as it all came back. "Emil!" Eris cried out. What had happened to the child?

Shakily she managed to stand, but her there was no way she could apply a glamour in her current condition.

" _Mutter. . . .Papst. . . ._ " came a weak cry. " _wach auf. Komm schon. Steh auf!_ " Fina wabled over to the boy. Emil was hurriedly trying wake his parents by shaking them. " _Lass mich nicht alleine!_ "

Eris gently gasped Emil's coat. They had to get out of here. But with her current body, there was no way she could drag them out. Eris couldn't bust out her wand either. It was far too big for her body to support. Not that she was certain wand magic would work for her rightnow anyway.

Emil turned to her in puzzlement and desperation. Eris could see the tears in his eyes. " _Ein kleinkind_?" He was smeared in soot and had several cuts on his face that Eris could see. She didn't have any idea about what sort of other injuries he likely obtained.

She smiled at the boy. There was only one way they could make it out of this. Screw the Statute. Eris yanked at his coat harder and pointed to the window. She needed a boost to be able to see outside.

Emil looked very concerned. He glanced at his parents, then back at her. " _Eris_?" He asked.

Nodding in confirmation Eris resumed jabbing at the window. She had to see outside.

The boy got to his feet, although he almost collapsed a few times. Gently he scooped the baby into his arms and walked to a window.

Eris frowned. She could tell that Emil wasn't going to be conscious for much longer. He was quivering, every step was unsteady. And his breathing came in sharp gasps.

" _Was ist es_?" He asked as Eris peered out the window. The cloud smiled, and then pointed back to his parents lying on the floor.

"We need to go back to your mama and papa." Eris picked words that he would probably recognize even in another language.

Emil's eyes widened and he choked back tears of pain as he carried her back. " _Papst . . . Mutter_ " he whispered brokenly. He let Eris down and she crawled so that she was touching both of his parents.

Eris then extended her hand to the child. She was only gunna have one shot at this. And it required a huge amount of trust.

Emil looked at her hand. He didn't quite understand. He'd met this, this, lady, no infant. No that wasn't right either. But his mother and father were lying on the ground, and he knew that they had to got to the hospital soon.

But, this, this person hadn't hurt him. She seemed to want to help. So Emil decided to trust her.

He took her hand. Her eyes filled with happy tears, and Emil could see her visibly swell in pride at his trust.

"Hang on alright? Here we go, One . . .Two . . . . Three!"

.

Aldawin Kühn, age 32. Leoma Kühn, age 27. Emil Kühn, age 6. All residents of Oberhaching Germany.

Eris read the doctor's report of their family and conditions while under her invisibility cloak in the hospital room. Just what was she going to do?

At the moment of the train crash Aldawin, Emil's father had apparently activated his flames to protect his family. Lighting flames had acted as a shield from most of the debris. But they had also caused severe burn wounds when the family and herself had been slammed into them.

But the main thing was Aldawin had activated his flames.

An electrician civilian, had lightning flames.

Eris would have found it hilariously ironic in another circumstance.

Flames though. Flames the symbol of the mafia. Aldawin would be dragged in. His whole family would be dragged in.

They would survive this horrid train accident only to be drug into the bloody mafia world.

And it was her fault.

Whatever the family was that had been pursuing her? Apparently they'd gotten the _bright_ idea to derail the train in an attempt to force her out.

All because she'd wanted to hop around Europe and throw her pursuers off.

Eris wouldn't stand for it.

Do it with your dying will.

That was the mafia's slogan for flame users.

She looked down at Emil's sleeping face. He had been so brave. Eris was sure that at the same age she would have broken down from the sheer mental pressure. That's not even counting all the injuries logged on the doctor's report that she was reading.

Her head abruptly jerked up. There it was, hoarfrost crept into the room. It was the chill of despair, of powerlessness. Chains rattled. And the shadows grew deeper. Hatred so strong she could feel the fire on her lips.

She'd been told about them. Warned about the spectres that oversaw the mafia.

Eris threw off her invisibility cloak. She would never allow them to know of it. Anyone else to know. Hopping onto the doctor's table she faced the door with resolution. She refused to allow the Vindice to harm this family.

She didn't know them. Eris honestly had no reason to help them, but she would. Because that was the right thing to do. They didn't deserve this.

The door opened, and there they stood. The Boogeymen of the underworld. Feared, respected, loathed. They were the enforcers of Mafia law. And they were not to be crossed.

They didn't scare her though. As frightening as the Vindice guards were, they had nothing on the sheer amount of terror a dementor's presence could inflict.

Still, though.

Without magic, Eris couldn't hope to win against them. And even with, against so many She didn't like her chances.

Clad in their dark robes in bandages they stood in the hospital doorway. Repressing a shudder, Fina faintly wondered why no one had stopped them on the way in.

She could feel it. Not quite alive, but not dead ither. But so very very different from her.

" **. . . . cLoUd aRCobALenO, SKuLl dE mOrT. . . . wHy aRE YOu hErE?"**

Gritting her teeth she looked them straight in the eye. "They are not yours. They are normal people. Good people. They don't belong in the underworld!"

" **tHAt iS irREleVAnT. alL tHAt mATteRs iS tHaT tHE mAn'S fLAmEs hAvE aWOkEn. thE LiGhTiNG iS pARt oF oUR wOrLD nOw."**

"There is no other way?" Eris asked carefully. "He's a normal guy! Why does he have to get involved with the mafia?" It didn't make any sense dammit! He'd get eaten alive!

" **nONe. fLAmEs aRe PaRT oF thE uNDerWoRlD. sO iT hAS bEeN foR cENtUrIEs."**

"Vultures." She spat.

The guard grasped a length of chain and rain it's bandaged hands along it. " **tRUe, TRuE."**

"Then" Eris looked down. This was such a Gryffindor move. She knew that her friends back home would never support this, but, but, she had to do something. If you can't beat them join them.

"Then!" Eris's head jerked up and her blazing eyes were fixed on the specters. "Then as of today they are members of my family!"

" **haHAHahA . . . . . . ."** The cloaked guard rasped. " **yOu, YoU!? iNTeNd tO stArT a FaMilY fOR cIVilIAnS?"**

"I don't intend to start one!" Eris snapped. "As of now I've already started one!"

" **bUT yOu arE a cLOuD!"**

"So what? I'm a cloud right!? That's means I do whatever I want! And this is what I want!" She pointed at them. Stupid flame stereotypes, they were so limiting. "A family just for the people unfortunate enough to awake their flames and get pulled into this mess!"

They turned to each other and whispered among themselves. " **vERy wElL. wE sHAll aLlOw tHiS. . . CaRCasSA fAMilY. iT Is yOuR bUrDeN nOw. fiND mEMbErS, fOrMEr cIVilIAns, wE sHalL sEnD tHOsE tHAt We cAn tO yoU."**

"What?" Eris tilted her head in confusion. And why did they get to name it!? It was her idea by Merlin!

A small figure sprung from the shadows and jumped down to her.

" **wE ARe sAYinG wE ApPRoVe OF tHiS, ciVIlIaN fAMiLy. cIVilIAns WhO ACtiVaTEd fLaMEs alWaYS bEcOMe pArT oF tHE mAfIA. tHiS iS THe RulE. hOWeVEr, iT MiGhT Be iN tHeIR bEsT iNTeReSTs iF tHErE wAS a sEcONd pArTY tO eASe tHEm iNtO iT. dON't yOu aGReE?"**

"Y-You . . ." Eris whispered brokenly

The small child-no Arcobaleno, for these was nothing else it could be! Was swathed in a midnight black cloak, lined with a feather hood. Bandages covered his? Face entirely and part of a small top hat. And there hanging at the baby's neck was a pacifier. A clear pacifier that so resembled her own.

" **hMm?"**

"You . . .Y-you were an Arcobaleno!?" The witch sputtered in shock.

The dark presence grew thick in anger. " **. . . . . OnCE, yEs."**

"And now?" Eris spoke with pity.

" **yEs, ANd nO."**

Eris had a sudden thought as she looked at the figures surrounding her. It couldn't be. " . . . .You were all Arcobaleno?" Tears welled up. She might not be able to see them. But due to her connection with death she could feel it. A half life, a cursed life far beyond what she endured now.

The bandaged Arcobaleno merely nodded. " **iF sOMeDay, tHeRE CoMEs aN oPpOrtUNiTy tO EnD tHIs, wIlL yOU HelP? iN rETurN fOR tHis fLEdGliNg fAMilY?"**

She didn't know exactly what he meant by 'end', but it was definitely about the curse. Now, was it end the curse or end their cursed existence? Either way, if death was what they wanted, she would agree. Eris couldn't begin to imagine how much pain they endured in those wretched forms.

"Alright . . I'll assist." She finally decided. Not that she couldn't try to break the curse on her own with magic. But if these guys had some idea, she would help.

" **vERy wElL, wE sHAll cAlL yOU tHe cARcASsA fAMiGliA."**

.

 **So that ending wasn't planned. It was late draft and I was reviewing things and all of a sudden Bermuda came up and was like 'put me in now, or else!'. But at the same time it's a bit of headcannon that the Vindece are some of the ones who introduce people to the mafia because they have flames. And now they have someone they can foist work off onto . . . I don't even want to think about how the Battle of the Rainbow is gunna go T-T. I also created an entire mafia family because I was spontaneously inspired while on a walk. And it grew. . . . My muse is weird. I actually spend at least an hour outside just wandering around each day. Most of my good ideas come during those walks. Virtual cookies to those who get the boss's name~ And in case you didn't pick it up, since I'm going through 30 years with Eris before cannon even starts there will be OCs. Some pretty important. Others not so much.**

 **You're starting to see some of the issues that Eris has surface. And Blaise keeps getting the short end of the stick.**

 **Forgive me if a make any mistakes generally pertaining to Europe. I'm an American, and even the concept of only getting around on public transportation is . . .well. Let's put it this way, U.S. public transport sucks. I' also have a tendency to use American expressions and measurements. Mostly because 'just a few feet away' sounds better and is more accurate than 'just one meter away'. I've been trying to incorporate some British slang, but again American.**

 **No update next weekend. I'll be gone to a con. Rating has also gone up, because Alfonso . . . .**

 **Question: Anyone have anything particular they want to see happen to Reborn?**


	5. Borrowed Time

_**While Everything Burns You're Still Here**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I couldn't really afford it on a college budget anyway. I'm just another person playing around in the sandbox the created._

 _ **It was just one small difference that day. Sometimes Colonello looked back and wondered what would have happened if hadn't heard it, hadn't been drawn to the strange cloud who laughed as the world came crashing down. That was the start of his fascination, and the beginning of the end of his love for Lal.**_

 _ **Skull was the reject of the Arcobaleno. Everyone knew this, everyone accepted this. He was a civilian before he was brought into the mafia by the curse after all. Someone who knew nothing of their bloody world. Someone who didn't know about flames until they were practically shoved in the poor cloud's face. The cloud who barely qualified as a cloud. Weak, loud, cowardly obnoxious, not even having a territory or a temper. Put simply it was just plain weird. Skull de Mort was the very antithesis of everything a proper mafia cloud should be. And yet, and yet. Skull was so much more. Kora.**_

* * *

 _ **Borrowed Time**_

 _Enjoy your life today. Yesterday is gone, and the tomorrow might never come. -Takeshi Yamamoto_

"Eris Potter . . . ." Voldemort whispers with a sort of anxious desperate pleasure. "The girl who lived come to die."

Eris closed her eyes. She thought of her friends, of those who she had come to call family, of her parents who she had truly just met for the first time in death.

She had promised them. Promised herself, it would end. He had to end.

With her death, Voldemort would become just a distant memory.

Her life weighed against the countless others that were hiding within Hogwarts or scattered throughout England?

It was the easiest decision in the world. Wasn't there a famous muggle movie quote for that?

" _The needs of the many . . .outweigh, the needs of the few."_ It rung in her head and heart.

Her death would give everyone a fighting chance, Tommy-boy wouldn't be able to cheat his way out of death this time.

Eris stared across the gloomy forest, at the man-no creature that called itself Voldemort. It wouldn't be long now.

She just needed to be brave for a second longer. And she'd been brave her whole life.

Living was hard. But dying? It was so very, very easy.

There was nothing else. At this point she had nothing else. Only his death.

And Dumbledore had planned it that way.

She wasn't sad. She wasn't afraid.

She wasn't!

She'd lived! She had!

"Avada Kedavra!"

.

Eris blinked, the quickly moved a hand over her eyes to shield herself from the glaring white light. It didn't help and she shut her eyes tightly. She groaned and rolled to the side.

It ached. Her entire body felt cold and stiff. Almost as if she had spent a chilly autumn night sleeping on the ground.

Quickly she took inventory of her facilities. Eyes? Check but blinded by light. Legs? Present down to the lsat toe, she wiggled them to be sure. Arms? She had covered her eyes, so duh. Fingers were stiff, but workable. Head, torso, everything seemed to be attached and in order so. . . . .

Why was she here? Why was she thinking? Why did she still have what seemed to be a corporal body?

She should be dead. Kicked the bucket. Ceased to persist. Bit the dust and all that.

"If you're quite done," Eris tried to roll to her feet to face the speaker but found she didn't have the strength to stand and flopped over on her belly. Voice? That voice, just who was it?

"Me? No one, everyone. Does it really matter?"

Hang on . . . . How did? Eris began to panic internally. She had her eyes shut, and whoever was speaking apparently just legitimized he, without eye contact!.

"Call it whatever you like."

Alarm bells ringing in her head, Eris pushed her torso up supported by her arms. Her vibrant green eyes snapped open in spite of all the pain they were in due to the bright light.

"Are you Death?" The witch asked in wonder.

The cloaked figure in the shadows shifted. "No and yes, little one."

Despite the light, Eris could barely make out the human-esque figure cloaked in shadows. She took a quick glance and her surroundings, and her jaw dropped in shock.

The afterlife was Kings Cross?

"For you yes, I imagine it is so."

"Wait . . ." The witch stared at the shade in panic. "Are you reading my thoughts?"

Death shrugged (and wasn't that just surreal?). "You collected all of my items. We are bound together now. And as for your previous thought. . . .No the afterlife does not look like a train station. This is merely the precipice between the living and beyond. For those who are conscious in this realm it changes. Why do you think this is?"

Meaning? Kings Cross wasn't exactly a place where she spent a lot of time. Eris frowned and mulled it over for a few minutes. What it meant to her . . . ?

"Change . . ." She said slowly. "This place means change to me. It was the place I was really introduced to so many people who would become important to me. It was the place that took me away from the Dursleys's every year . . .and brought me back."

"Quite correct. What better to symbolize a transition between life and death?"

Well that was hitting the nail on the head a bit much with symbolism. It was pretty darn morbid actually, but this was death or Death with a capital 'D'. Eris frowned. "Did you set it up like this?"

"No." Death looked away off into the distance. "It was like this long before I walked this realm, and it shall be so after I depart."

"And why, . . Am I here?" Surprisingly Eris didn't feel afraid. Apprehensive and curious. But not afraid. If, . .Death had wanted to hurt her, he would and could have already.

"Ah, and that is the question isn't it?" Death fell silent, and Eris took that as permission to continue.

"I died. I know I did. I had to, for the Horcrux to die with me."

"Indeed you did." The shadow cloaked wraith agreed. "However you also assembled all my artifacts, and they accepted you."

The witch hesitated. "And that means?" Surely that didn't grant here that ridiculous title of 'Master of Death'?

"You are . . . Unique." Why did she get the feeling that unique wasn't exactly what Death wanted to say? "You are human yes. But at the same time you are more."

"More . . . ?" For the first time in a long time, Eris wavered.

"The cloak, the wand, and the stone were originally created on a whim. Merely powerful objects to remind mortals that the end is absolute. But . . . . I did not expect this."

Eris frowned.

"Over time the items gained a will of their own, sentience. But they were still mine. Still a part of me. They tried to act in ways to serve me. Tested mortals, and punished those who failed. And now . . .They a selected a champion."

Sweet Circe. "You don't mean?"

"All three of my Hallows accepted you, and bound themselves to you. In turn this tied you to me. A living mortal bound to Death. In my wildest dreams I never imagined such a thing."

They were silent. Eris attempted to process exactly what had been said. She still couldn't believe it. Sure she'd believed in the Hallows's power but hadn't really thought the story much more than a fairy tale. It was too unimaginable to believe! Even for a witch!

Green eyes were drawn to the murky darkness. "Why are you so-?"

"Laid back? Relaxed? There is no need for Death to be hasty. I am neither early nor late. Merciless or forgiving. Death is fair. Death is balanced. I come to all."

What the heck did that mean?

"And as for your condition . . . Well I've never really had interest in a mortal champion before."

"Yet here we are." Eris interjected.

"Here we are." The shade agreed. Did Death just sigh? "I may call on you from time to time."

"To do what?" Eris snapped slightly. She didn't like the idea of being compelled to do something. Was she going to spend her afterlife like Polkiss trailing behind Dudley? Stars and stones! Count her out of that!

"Peace. It would only be to act in the mortal realm. To enforce my laws where I cannot. This whole ordeal with Riddle, he was one of my most severe lawbreakers." Death said the last bit and Eris shuttered. He'd seemed so relaxed but now? Now he was a vengeful god. "Good help is so hard to find these days."

"Oh, er . . . ." What did she even say to that?

"You wanted to be an Auror once, did you not? This would be quite similar."

That didn't mean she was exactly okay with acting as his (its?) hired goon. Then she paused. "Tom?"

"Ah." A skeletal hand appeared from the shadows gesturing towards a nearby bench. "He is here."

Death clearly wanted her to look. Hestintainly she stepped forward and stooped down to see.

Clasping both hands to her mouth, she stumbled back. Tha-That! she had to get away from it!

Curled underneath the bench in fetal position was a vile, hideous thing. She could barely recognize it as humanoid, let alone as Tom. The thing's skin was shriveled and a raw red. Bony and disfigured. It twitched and moaned in pain.

Disgust curled in the pit of her stomach. "That's Voldemort?"

"A fraction of him. What you see is a result of his own doing."

"His Horcrux!?" She felt faint and hysticacial at the same time. "That was inside me!?"

"Yes, but no longer. It is time for you to part."

"Wait. Does this mean, I'm going back?" Back to life? Back to her friends? How? She did die after all. Was she going to be some sort of ghost? She'd rather not be like Nearly Headless Nick for eternity or something.

"You still hold ties to the living. More than enough to find your way back, however. . . "

"However?" Eris pressed.

"You will walk in both realms, neither truly living or dead. You have been tied here, to me. But you will return, mostly as you were before."

"So I'll still be, me?" She asked breathless.

"Yes."

" . . . . . "

"What?" She questioned.

The spectre turned and began to walk away. "Learn to live. Live this life to its fullest. I won't accept you back until then."

Eris ran forward hands outstretched, though she didn't understand why. "Wait! There's still things I want to ask-!"

"Farewell, Eris Potter."

And then she was consumed by light.

.

"Eris Potter is dead!" Voldemort grinned maniacally as he announced his former nemesis's death to the cowering children who had dared resist him. His loyal Death Eaters filled in the once grand stone courtyard behind him.

"No! No!" One of the students screamed in despair and attempted to run forward, only to be held back by another.

The Dark Lord smiled in pleasure. Hogwarts had fallen at last.

"SILENCE!" He declared.

"Stupid child." The dark lord taunted. "Eris Potter is dead. From this day forth you will put your faith in me."

Voldemort turned and addressed his Death Eaters. "Eris Potter is dead!"

And his loyal followers laughed. He joined in with a cackle. "And now is the time to declare yourselves, come forward and join us!" Voldemort spread his arms out wide in welcome. "Or die." He finished menacingly.

Not one of the Hogwarts crowd moved.

"Draco." A sharp rasp.

"Draco." Lucius Malfoy called to his son and extended his hand.

"Draco." Narcissa coed.

Draco Malfoy glanced around to his fellow students. They were silent, and unmoving. There really was no other choice.

The young Slytherin started forward through the crowd across the courtyard. He ignored the faces of everyone else, and stepped out to greet the dark lord.

"Aww! Well done!" The monster praised and embraced the boy like a father would a son. Voldemort's wand tip was jabbed into the teenager's neck. "Well done." Draco was allowed to walk back to his parents who greeted him warmly.

Neville Longbottom took a deep breath, and strode forward on his limping leg. His friends looked at him in disbelief and a bit of disgust.

"Well I must say I hoped for better." Voldemort's voice echoed amidst the silent stone. The Death Eaters burst into laughter at the humiliation of the young boy. He was truly a pathetic sight. Hobling towards their lord to beg for mercy. Covered in blood, scraps and bruises.

"And who might you be, young man?" The dark lord questioned softly, silkily.

"Neville Longbottom." The Death Eaters burst into hysterics again. The cowardly child did not even look at their lord!

"Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our rank-"

"I'd like to say something." Neville intereputed and looked up defiantly. Voldemort's temper frayed at the child's attitude.

"Well Neville I'm sure that we'd all be fascinated to hear it." His tone was dark, unforgiving, and laced with sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter that Eris's gone."

"Neville!" Seamus couldn't believe what his friend was saying.

"People die everyday! Friends . . . .Family . . . .yeah, we lost Eris tonight. But she's still with us. In here." Neville touched his chest. He could almost feel her right beside him. Giving him strength, egging him on, it was so warm. "So is Fred, Professor Lupin, Tonks, . . . all of them."

The Gryffindor shook his head in denial. "They didn't die in vain!" He faced the grinning Voldemort "But _YOU_ will! Cause you're wrong! Eris's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" Neville bent down and ripped the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat, ready to continue the fight.

Eris's eyes snapped open. And then there was fire.

She was consumed by purple flames in Hagrid's arms. And she was dropped to the ground as the gentle giant jerked away from the wild fire blaze.

"Eris!" Hagrid yelped in alarm.

From within the purple fire, Eris sat up. She smiled at him. Mentally apologizing for how traumatic witnessing her not-death must have been. Then she turned.

"Ah, Hello Tom." The pleasant smile turned into a savage grin.

 _End him._

That was one request she didn't mind taking.

"Eris Potter . . ." The dark lord muttered in surprise and anger.

"Confringo!" The spell whizzed past the dark lord's ear and hit his followers, injuring a great many, and knocking them to the ground.

"ERIS POTTER!" Voldemort roared in anger, springing into action flinging spells at the girl. Eris scabled for cover and ran the other direction. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Death Eaters began to dissaperate away in fear. "No! Come back and fight! You cowards!" Bellatrix LeStrange shrieked. "Fight! Fight! Come back and fight!"

"Get everyone into the castle! We have to kill that snake." Eris spoke resolutely firing a hex over her shoulder.

It ended now.

.

"Hehehe" Eris snickered as she crept through the darkness towards the kitchen. George had given her a suggestion to irritate Mr. Hitman. Well George had the actual suggestions. Luna had just rambled and given her spectacular ideas. Which was almost as good.

Renato Sinclair was absolutely obsessed with his coffee. He usually had at least 3 cups in the morning, then continues drinking it throughout the day. And this wasn't cheap coffee either. This was expensive top grade stuff from Yemen.

Or so he said.

The guy had this really weird obsession with being seen as high class. Even though, you know he was a mafia hitman. Best in the world or no he was still just a hired gun. Eris suspected that they guy didn't really have any formal schooling. Which was fine, She had the regular education of a 10 year old. But she didn't have this crazy obsession with being eloquent? Elegant? Snobby as Malfoy?

The witch didn't know he could ever fall asleep with the massive amount of caffeine the guy consumed each day. That was if he slept at all. Eris still wasn't entirely sure he did. Black eyes stayed open all night. It was pretty creepy.

And no! She did not stalk him again! Much anyway.

But the guy irritated her, so what else could she do but make his life a living hell? Yeah she might be able to beat him with magic and wards, but there was always the Statute of Secrecy.

And bullets she had found were pretty darn fast.

Eris wasn't usually very subtle when it came to her magic. Blaise might or might not have compared her to a rampaging Hippogriff once

At least her 'Skull' personal absolutely drove the guy bonkers right up the wall. It was freakin awesome to watch the world's greatest hitman dissolve into growls, leers, and snarls with the loss of self control.

Verde usually recorded everything as 'unusual behavior from one of his subjects'. Maybe he'd let her have the tapes if she asked nicely? Maybe if she payed? Because there was no way she was consenting to one of his crazy experiments.

"Skull?"

"Eeeik!" Luche filed away the most definitely feminine yip for later consideration.

"Lu-luche!? What are you doing up?" The 'stuntman' stuttered.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you what are you doing Skull?"

"Er-Making breakfast!"

"But you don't like coffee?" The witch didn't drop the canister she had been messing with but it was a near thing. Coffee was vile, hot chocolate would be soooooo much better for him. Even though Eris was a right proper British girl who loved her tea, she didn't think that Renato, the heathen would appreciate it.!

"Of course I do!" Big fat lie. Please work, just go away woman.

"Skull? Why don't you take a seat?"

"Oki-doki!" Eris sat across from the woman at the island. Hoping that their chat would be quick and enough to distract Luche from what she had seen.

"So Skull, you're a stuntman correct?"

"Yup! The Great Skull-Sama isn't just any old stuntman though. I'm the best in the world!"

"I see . . That must be . . Very dangerous."

"Nah! It's not as bad as people make it out to be, honestly! I could-" Eris was about go off about all the dangerous stunts she'd done over the past few years but Luche interrupted her.

"So what about your childhood then? Where did you grow up Skull?"

"Urgh. I don't even want to think about it! The Great Skull-Sama coming from a perfectly boring cookie-cutter neighborhood would never have the right flare if it got out right?" She did not like thinking about it. "Kids all across the world would cry tears of remorse! Don't you think s-"

"What about before you were a biker? Did you do anything interesting?"

"Like what?" Eris asked. What exactly was the woman fishing for? Luche couldn't actually be naive enough to think she would spill the beans on her real life! She might be the 'civilian' here in the mafia world, but she wasn't completely ignorant!

Not a single one of them truly trusted each other. And it was pretty obvious that the 'strongest seven' were all using false identities. Most of them anyway. Because 'Verde' duh. She wasn't always the brightest lumos, but even she could figure that much out.

"Well" The motherly woman smiled sweetly. No one should smile that much. The woman would probably strain a facial muscle at this rate. "Anything at all! I imagine that your life has been quite interesting!"

"Er, not really. I did tons of chores, went to school, and did everything that everyone else does." It was a very, very abridged version of her life. Minus the darklords, magic, fantastic beasts, rituals, life attempts, and homework. Par the course for any magical student really.

What was up with Luche today? Had she always been this odd? Maybe a diversionary tactic would work best to get rid of her?

Eris reached over the counter and gently took the Sky's hand. Huh? It was really warm all of a sudden. That was weird."Luche . . . I'm flattered. I really am." But she didn't bat for the other team and she had a very handsome, sexy boyfriend. "I know The Great Skull-Sama can be irresistible-"

"What!?" The Sky squeaked.

"But I make it a habit never to disappoint any fans. Besides Renato-senpai would kill me if I ever-"

"I can't see you? Why can't I-?" The sky burst out in frustration.

"Oh, er." Eris fumbled about a bit looking through her pockets. "Aha!" The witch pulled out a pair of her old coke-rimmed glasses and gently situated them on the sky's face. "It's okay. I used to have all sorts of vision problems too"

So that was it!? Luche was such a silly woman. All that cloak and daggery Q&A over some eye problems. Had the woman caught Eris with her reading glasses once? Probably, poor woman. She'd just wanted to ask about how Eris's eyes got fixed and what kind of life she'd had with terrible vision.

Too bad it was mostly a magical procedure.

"Thats not wha-"

"These will have to do for now. But you should really see a doctor about this. I mean, I'm pretty sure that not using glasses will just make things worse? Or was it using the wrong type?" Hermione had never really been very clear which one it was.

"Skull I can't-"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Luche!" What was wrong with going to the muggle eye-healer? They didn't have needle or nasty tasting potions. "The Great Skull-Sama had his eyes fixed! It doesn't hurt! Some people just have bad eyes! It's like being born with knobby knees! Or in your case blue hair!"

"Skull! Look at me-"

"Skull, good morning. And Luche, what a surprise." Fon, the team's storm calmy strood into the kitchen, cleanly interjecting into the conversation.

"Ah! Morning Fon! Do you want something to eat?" Eris asked.

"Just green tea, please." Fon smiled warmly and glanced sideways to Luche.

"All right. Luche?" Skull sprung off her stool and turned around to rummage through the cabinets.

"I'm fine, thank you." The sky shifted in her seat.

"So, Luche what brings you here this morning? It's awfully early for anyone to be up." The storm tactfully ignored the cloud. "It's not often that anyone else rises as early as I do for meditation."

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to get to know Skull better."

Fon barely restrains the urge to sigh. It was such a flimsy excuse. "Skull is a civilian." He stated.

"I'm well aware of that Fon!" Luche laughs and leans back on the stool hand rested on her swollen belly.

"Skull seemed . . " A ghost of a smile creeps onto his face. "Not interested in having a sky."

Luche jolts in place. "How is that any of your business? Although I'm happy that you've bonded with Skull." Lord knew that they all needed more teamwork.

"I am-"

"Fon of the Triads" The man froze. "Fon the Storm, the unrelenting, the turbulent. Fon the Black Dragon. Your present calmness betrays your very nature." The man in question found himself nearly frozen under the weight of pure sky flames.

Hadn't anyone ever taught the woman that throwing them around carelessly was rude?

The sky tilted her head and continued in a silky tone. "Why are you pretending to be concerned for Skull? You only like the idea that he's treating you normally. Skull has no idea who you are."

"Oh? And who is that?" Fon's relaxed posture betrayed none of the adrenaline coursing through his body.

"A ruthless assassin would be the obvious answer. Although I don't believe that you would object to that. No. You are without a doubt the strongest storm in existence. Storms are reckless, turbulent, and above all else destructive."

"I've-"

"Worked very hard to control yourself." Fon stared at the woman. Could she not let him finish one sentence? The woman was right, though. If he was a storm with any less control she would have already been shredded into a bloody mess. But Fon really didn't want Skull to see something like that.

"Yes. . " Luche's eyes twinkled merrily. "You've worked very hard to not be seen only for your flames. Not to be seen as a monster."

Hidden underneath his cheogasm, the storm's fingers twitched.

"It must have been so hard . . Everyone around you only saw the overwhelming potential for destruction."

Fon merely smiled. "And how do you know of this?"

The sky waved her hand flippantly. "It's a gift that runs in the family."

"I see . . . " So the rumors had been true. The Giglio Nero line had been gifted with foresight. A dangerous thing indeed. "And the reason you've become so oddly fixated on Skull of late?"

"Well." Blue eyes closed and her mouth formed a parody of a smile. Fon could see it now, just how fake and transparent this woman could be. It was probably a side-effect of her gift, or as was more likely curse.

The woman's sky flames rose, and in response Fon's own wilted. Her sky charisma was mighty indeed. A part of the man didn't even want to put a verbal fight. He ruthlessly crushed it. No one would ever break his control. He'd fought so hard for it.

"Skull is very interesting. But Fon, what I really want to talk about-"

"Order's up!" Eris nearly slammed the plate in front of her friend to distract him. Luche was probably asking questions the wrong way again. Maybe she should give the woman a book on communication?

Both Fon and Luche blinked, and the tension between the two nearly entirely dissipated. This time Fon did give into the urge to sigh, and turned towards the cloud.

"Bāozi?" Fon stared in amazement at what Skull had just placed in front of him. Soft Chinese steamed buns.

"Yep! Last time we were in town I asked the owner of that Chinese resturant how to make them. You can't live on take-out forever after all!" It would also be terribly inconvenient to drive an hour each day just to get some half-decent chinese food. Yes, the house was that isolated. "I've been practicing making them! It was a bit tricky, but I'm glad that they finally turned out right!"

It was the least she could do in return for explaining the whole 'flames' thing to her. Viper would have charged, Verde would just spewed techno babble, and Lal and Renato? Who knows.

Fon ignored the use of 'I' instead of 'The Great Skull-Sama'.

"And this is for you Luche." Eris set a plate of waffles with whipped cream and blueberries before the sky. It totally wasn't a bribe not to mention catching her messing with the coffee. No siree.

"Skull I-"

"Thank you Skull." Fon cut her off cleanly.

Eris smiled brightly. "You're welcome." She set the small kettle and tea cup down on the counter.

A few hours later. . . .

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

Eris smiled into her pumpkin spice tea. That would serve him right. Ahh. She could hear the hitman's pained screams from across the house.

It was wonderful.

Hang on-

"BAM!" Renato Sinclair slammed her door open. The hitman stood in the doorway silently raging. Eris could practically see the yellow hellfire burning through his eyes.

"Why Renato-sempai! What a pleasant surprise! Did you finally decide to take the Great Skull-Sama up on his offer? Equestria is waaaaiiiitttiinng~!" She sang.

Merlin! His face. . . HIS FACE!

Luna was the best person in the world! Eris was definity going to include a trip to the amazon in her Christmas present for this.

The hitman cocked his gun at her face. Eris bit back the pleased grin. "Lackey" Renato growled. "You have about 5 seconds to start running-"

He didn't need to give her the warning. Eris was all ready out the window before he could finish. Shame her tea would go cold. But at least she'd succeeded in breaking Renato's self control again. Why the others saw him as calm and reasonable she'd never know.

Sure, Renato would probably skin her alive for replacing his precious coffee with hot chocolate. But it would be worth it end the end. Besides it was just a distraction anyway. That aggorgant ass would never notice that she'd swapped the sugar with salt.

Who was the dummy now? Hehehe.

.

 **The best thing to take away from this, is that I lie! Not everything is it seems dear readers.**

 **Also, to everyone who complained or mentioned the fact that Eris isn't a cloudy sky?**

 **Well . . . .Who says she wasn't? And that's all I'm gunna say on it for now.**

 **So at first this was mostly meant just to explain some of the stuff going on behind Eris and the whole MoD, and I really didn't want to exactly make Eris the MoD but I did want her to have a definite connection with death. Then Reborn punishment butted in. Then Luche was like, I need to talk to Skull! Then Fon worked his way in. Being all protective of Skull and stuff. I still have no idea how that happened. And now I've had another person just badgering me all day to get put into the next chapter. Which has completely changed from a time skip, to more plot relevant stuff. Any guesses who's gunna show up? I have a lot of surprise characters that are going to turn up at one point or another. Also due to a surplus of college work (no kidding I've been so busy these past few weeks I've literally written nothing, plus I need to re-watch the show), I'm making an executive decision, updates every other week. I can't keep up at this pace. This chapter was finished a couple weeks ago and had about 2,000 words. . . .and now look whats happened to it. All the later chapters I've written have to be revised because I keep changing things around. Reviews make me happy~!**

 **Question: So let's just say that at 'some' point Eris will regain full control over her magic. When she does, should she been an animagus? What should she be? Ideas people please~**


	6. From Bad to Worse

_**While Everything Burns You're Still Here**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I couldn't really afford it on a college budget anyway. I'm just another person playing around in the sandbox the created._

 _ **It was just one small difference that day. Sometimes Colonello looked back and wondered what would have happened if hadn't heard it, hadn't been drawn to the strange cloud who laughed as the world came crashing down. That was the start of his fascination, and the beginning of the end of his love for Lal.**_

 _ **Skull was the reject of the Arcobaleno. Everyone knew this, everyone accepted this. He was a civilian before he was brought into the mafia by the curse after all. Someone who knew nothing of their bloody world. Someone who didn't know about flames until they were practically shoved in the poor cloud's face. The cloud who barely qualified as a cloud. Weak, loud, cowardly obnoxious, not even having a territory or a temper. Put simply it was just plain weird. Skull de Mort was the very antithesis of everything a proper mafia cloud should be. And yet, and yet. Skull was so much more. Kora.**_

* * *

 _ **From Bad To Worse**_

 _Keep in mind that there are those who get hurt and those who try to heal the hurt ones. For those guys, it's not funny to have something they value so much be brushed off so lightly. How can a man protect another if he can't even protect himself? -Iemitsu Sawada_

" . . . . . A squib?" Sheets of parchment scattered to the Black Library floor.

"Oh, Eris. I'm so so sorry I-I checked over everything a couple times. Just to be sure I mean!" Hermione nervously ran her fingers through her mousy brown hair. The frizz was back with a vengeance as the woman exhausted herself running the tests.

"Mione?" Eris's voice was soft. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"I- You said that you used magic! Earlier! To get here . . . ." The usually calm and collected bookworm babbled.

"I did." The green-eyed girl muttered softly in disbelief.

"Just running diagnostic spells on that pacifier was hard because something kept interfering, and I -" The other woman began to tug at her hair nervously.

"Mione?" Eris asked weakly.

" . . . .I started with a basic diagnostic spell, just to check your condition" Hermione raked her hands over her bushy curls. "I need to be certain that-that thing pacifier whatever it is wasn't doing any immediate damage."

"I told you I felt fine other than being weak and that something was up with my magic."

Her best friend snorted. "Eris, I don't buy that for one second. You don't usually complain about anything at all. And for you to do so means that it's a bigger problem than I know."

Eris looked away unable to hold Hermione's gaze.

The taller witch swallowed. "So-so the spell revealed dangerously low magic levels. Right now you should be in a coma-

"What!?"

"I know, I know. I didn't know what to think either-"

"You're only telling me this now!?" Eris exclaimed. "I've been here for a few hours while you've been running around!"

"I didn't want to worry you-"

"Sounds like I have something to be worried about Mione!" Eris didn't mean to snap at her friend. Really she didn't. But it had been a . . .tiring few days.

"I'm doing whatever I can, Eris Potter!"

Eris reeled back as if struck.

"What do you expect!?" Hermione exploded. "I have absolutely no idea what this is! I can barely get readings on it! I've never even heard of something like this!"

Eris's mouth was suddenly very dry. "But- You must have so idea of how to fix this?"

Hermione's hand slapped the table with a loud bang. "Haven't you paid attention at all? I don't have any idea what to do! It's draining these 'flames' and your magic, but I don't know what it's doing with it!"

" . . . ." Eris looked into her friend's eyes and smiled. "Mione it's going to be okay. We'll work something out. We always do."

"For the love of-" Hermione groaned and pressed her palm to her forehead. "Eris . . . We might have been able to do some amazing things in the past. Chasing down horcruxes" The green-eyed witch flinched unseen. "Solving all those mysteries. But this? I have no idea where to even start! Not to mention this was created by a muggle. A muggle! Who knows what kind of weird curse they came up with? We can't even research something like this!"

Eris's smile became slightly more strained. "Hermione," Eris spread her arms out gesturing the countless shelves full of books. "We have the Black library. We have Hogwarts. I can even call in a few favors. I'll help, so please don't-"

"Have you spoken to Zabini?" Hermione interjected sharply.

"Er . . .I"

"In other words no, then."

"I just sort of came here first?" She'd wanted to be behind the centuries old wards as soon as possible and had arranged for Hermione to get here when she did.

"He told me you went off on your own you know." Hermione's tone accused her. Reminded her of the time when she'd nearly set off to hunt horcruxes all on her own. Her friends didn't like being left behind, Eris knew. But just as they didn't want her in danger, she didn't want them in danger either.

"It was important!" It was a weak justification, she knew.

"What exactly was so important Eris?" Came a low voice filled with tension behind her. "Eris .. " She felt almost as if someone was placing a wand at the back of her neck. But she knew that wasn't true after all this was-

"Blaise." The dark-haired witch gulped.

"So you do remember my name." Soft, silky and dangerous.

By Merlin! Blaise was not in a good mood! . . . .not that she could really blame him. "I-" Eris shot a venomous look at Hermione.

"I fire-called him earlier." The disapproval was clear in her voice.

But dammit! Eris hadn't wanted Blaise to see her like this! Sure he'd seen her in the mirror, but now she, she was so powerless. What would he say? Even when she'd been cornered before she'd always retained some control but now?

She was helpless. Literally. If any of Tommy's death munchers saw her in this state they would kill her. Easily. Hell, she was pretty sure that she could be smothered to death with a pillow right now (one of dear Aunt Petunia's many fantasies), and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Blaise, I-"

"I told you not to go." His dark eyes bored into her soul. "I told you that it was a trap."

Eris swallowed nervously. How to explain? How could she explain? She'd never spoken about what happened when she died.

How was she supposed to tell him, that she'd started a mafia family?

"Yeah. . . . Yeah, you did." She spoke weakly.

"Why?" Blaise's fists were clenched at his side.

Eris backpedaled. "I told you. It was walk into that trap or-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" The Slytherin exploded. "Why wouldn't you let me help you!?"

In the background, Hermione faintly made a noise as if she was being strangled.

"I-I couldn't risk-!"

"WHAT!? What exactly compelled you to get cursed, then go off on your own like that!? You've been gone for weeks! I haven't heard anything from you for weeks! The weasel's family didn't know what happened! Kingsley was about ready to put together a search party! What exactly was so important that you couldn't spare five minutes to make a call!?" Blaise was actually panting by the time he finished his rant. But looking into his eyes Eris could tell that he still had a lot more to say.

" . . . " She'd been stashing a family in Germany and throwing off the mafia. It had been hard enough to get time to sleep and eat, let alone do anything else.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought that you'd _died_ , Eris. Did you even think to-"

"I'm sorry . . .I really am. But Blaise I wouldn't take back one second of it." Her green orbs shown with tears. "I- attracted the attention of some really bad guys. Pretty powerful bad guys. They don't have anything on Voldemort-"

Blaise hissed. "Don't say the name."

Eris ground her teeth together. "But the last thing I'd want to do is to lead those guys back here. Somehow they've got the idea that I belong to them. And I, I can't risk anyone."

"Eris." Blaise just gave her this look.

"I've lost too many people already Blaise. Mom, Dad, Sirius, Cedric, Tonks, Remus. They all died because of me! It's my fault! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, or Teddy, Mione, Ron" She began to run through the names of all those she saw as friends and family. Family Eris felt Hermione's arms wrap her into a warm semi-hug. Curse her small size.

Blaise took a deep breath to calm himself. "Eris, listen to me. You're not responsible for anything that happened back then. The Dark Lord and his followers killed them, not you. They died fighting for what they believed in."

No. No they hadn't.

"Eris you're just one person. It's not your responsibility to protect everyone!"

Yes, it was. She loved them too much.

"Think just for a minute will you, of how everyone would feel if you died! You're every bit as important to us as we are to you!"

Not quite. Eris needed people. She craved all the love and affection she'd been denied as a child. And she returned that love ten-fold.

"Will you think of your own sake for once? You keep doing this! Running into dangerous situations that could be avoided. Taking quite possibly the most idiotic choice to-"

"Are you calling me stupid!?" Eris snapped.

"No." His words were steel. A rarity for the Slytherin who preferred manipulation. "I'm saying that you are the most Griffindorish, headstrong, stubborn, obstinate, reckless, impulsive, inattentive, thoughtless, ignorant, mindless, and moronic woman I have ever met!"

Eris reeled back as if struck.

"You always seem to do this! You always put others before yourself!" He accused.

"Of course!"

Blaise growled. "And what has that got you!? A ridiculous muggle curse that turned you into a baby and drained your magic!? Your life matters as well Eris!"

She looked away. He didn't get it. Some part of her would always be that little girl in the cupboard under the stairs. Her life wasn't worthless. It was just worth less than everyone else's.

Hermione released her as Blaise grabbed her tiny shoulders. Gently he cupped her face and titled it so that she was staring directly into his eyes.

"Promise me you won't do this again."

"I"

"Swear it Eris." Blaise closed his eyes in resignation. "If not for me, then for Teddy at least. What would he do without his mum? Please Eris."

He was being a Slytherin again and trying to manipulate her. It was obvious. He'd done it several times over the course of their relationship on minor things. It was in his nature after all. Blaise would always prefer baited words and silken tones over her straight forward attitude.

But looking into his eyes. His desperation, his affection, his worry and fear were all laid bare for her to see. Was this how they felt, they all felt?

"Alight." She says weakly. Unknowingly echoing her lover's words from nearly half a year ago. "Alight." She would try. He actions had nearly brought another enemy back to her family's doorstep. She should have been more careful.

She would be more careful.

Blaise searches her face for a minute, then nods in satisfaction. "Good. Lets go."

Eris's head nearly jerks out of his grasp in surprise. "Go? Go where?"

"To Ollivander's of course." Blaise shot a charming smile at Hermione. "We need to get a move on and break this curse. Ollivander will probably be the best judge as far as your magic goes."

"But Blaise! I-I'm a squ-"

Blaise presses a finger to her lips. So he had been listening for a bit. "I don't believe that for a second. You can still do magic right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then you're not a squib." Baise said it in such a matter of fact tone that Eris couldn't even find it in herself to argue.

"But that's not what my spell said!" Hermione interjected. Eris suddenly flushed. Oh, sweet Morrigan. She'd completely forgot that Mione had been there!

"Tsk, tsk. For the brightest witch of the age-" Blaise's sharp sarcastic tone could cut stone. "You sure can lack sense."

Hermione turned a bright red, and began to sputter angrily. "I- How dare you!"

Eris mentally sighed. Blaise wasn't being serious, Hermione needed to lighten up. Maybe that was why these two never got along?

"I'm saying, that Eris can still use magic to an extent. Ie she cannot be a squib by definition. Therefore it is logical to assume with the right focus, Eris would be able to access more magic. Or at least channel it better."

"Eris?" Hermione looked at her in question.

"Well yeah. I did some runes. And I managed to apparition."

Hermione's eyes go wide in horror. "Eris Potter! How could you! I just got finished telling you that you should be in an exhausted coma! Don't you dare use magic again! Do you hear me!?"

"Yes, ma'am." Eris snaps out. Something in Hermione's tone is reminiscent of Lal. And oh. Lal was a bitch. She would do something about that. Eventually.

The Slytherin nods satisfied. "Of course. I won't let her either." Eris gives him the evil eye. "But I want an expert's opinion and if Eris can use magic it's probably a good idea for her to continue to do so. Build up her reserves more."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." They spoke in unity and she pouted.

"Come on then." Blaise picked her up and walked over to the fireplace.

"Wait! We're doing this now? What if someone sees?" Diagon Alley was sure to be packed at this time of day.

"Then I introduce my adorable little cousin. Who will be on her best behavior."

Eris bit her lip. Damn the man for thinking of everything.

Blaise grabbed a handful of power and spoke clearly. "Diagon Alley."

Eris braced herself as she span down the funnel, into the nothingness. Within a few seconds the world righted itself again. It wasn't as bad as normal. She usually fell straight out of the fireplace. Eris had never been good at the landings. Not to mention side along apparition was much worse.

Blaise chuckled warmly. "Vieni, piccolo." The man quickly made his way through the cluttered Leaky Cauldron. Boy was Eris glad that she was nearly unrecognizable. Getting modded had always been a problem.

The baby witch rolled her eyes. Seriously?

The Italian, unlike Hagrid did not mutter or hesitate when he tapped the bricks. Everything about him was smooth. His words, his manner. Yet not five minutes ago Eris had seen that side of him, the worried nearly out of control bit. She didn't want to see him like that again.

Secure within his arms Eris was carried through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Honestly, it hurt her pride a bit not to be able to walk around on her own. But in a crowd like this, she would just be crushed underfoot.

"Here we are. . . " Blaise muttered as they reached the wand shop. The door tinkled pleasantly as they stepped in.

Looking around Eris could tell that nothing had changed. Same shelves over-packed with boxes. Dust and trinkets everywhere. And the same absent shopkeeper with the sense for making a dramatic entry in three . . .Two . . On-

"Ah, mister Zabini. I can't say that I expected you to be here. Elm and Dragon heartstring wasn't it?"

"Yes." Blaise gave a stiff nod.

"And . . ." Ollivander looked around in confusion before his eyes finally settled on her. "Miss Potter?" He questioned looking quite off put at her appearance.

Eris for her part was mentally wondering if the wandmaker had some sort of identity ward on the doorframe.

The elder man folded his hands together. "How can I be of assistance today?"

"I . . . I have been going through somethings." She pointedly ignored the 'obviously' look both men shot her. "I've been cursed and well my current appearance is the result of that. I've also been having some problems with using magic and I was maybe wondering-?" Actually what was she asking for?

"We were hoping that you might have some advice on how she can stabilize herself." Blaise finished for her.

"Yeah, that!"

The wandmaker tilted his head then swept his arm around. "The counter Miss Potter if you please."

Blaise took a few steps forward and gently set her down on the only clear space that was provided. Ollivander meanwhile was fiddling with something in a drawer.

Eris bit her lip and shot a glance a Blaise. He'd gone back to being completely calm. Maybe it was a Slytherin thing?

"Ah-ha! There you are! I haven't need to use this old thing in decades!" The wandmaker spun around with what looked to be a mechanical set of brass scales. But there were no chains, it seemed to judge weight from the bottom, swaying side to side every so slightly.

"You've seen a case like mine before?" Eris asked carefully.

"No, no , my dear." The man shook his head dismissively."This gamut is designed to measure your magical abilities. If we're going to get you a new wand, which is part of what I presume you came here for. Can't exactly use your old one in your current state right?"

The witch shook her head.

"Now then," Ollivander gently sent the gamut down and pulled out a bag from his robes. "Hop on Miss Potter."

Eris looked at the machine then back at the wandmaker. Was this thing really gunna help? She shot a quick look at Baise and he nodded in reassurance. Eris took her time and carefully crawled onto the right section of the scale. The plate lowered slightly for her but she was still cautious. She didn't want to fall and the plate rocked ever so slightly.

"Now too-" Ollivander opened up his small bag and began to place stones on the opposite side.

Eris just stared in bewilderment. Was this actually going to help? What on earth were those stones?

"Hmmm. Yes." Ollivander apparently had finished placing the stones and was now checking the balance. "Wand arm out Miss Potter."

Remembering what she'd gone through the last two times she'd gotten a wand, Eris immediately stuck her right arm out. She didn't want to get her nose measured again!

The tape measure magically floated around her baby body, and the Wandmaker observed it carefully. Frickin Merlin that was creepy! Normally she was bad enough with people staring at her, but now they would be staring at her cursed form.

"Yes. That would probably be best." Ollivander muttered to himself.

"Er- What Mr. Ollivander? I couldn't quite hear you?" Eris looked at him in concern.

"Well Miss Potter, Your magically core has been significantly diminished," She already knew that. "And it's dropping more by each second, If I were a betting man I would wager that it was the fault of that abomination around your neck." That wasn't good, but it was basically what Hermione told her right? "Yet at the same time, your magic is being rapidly replenished."

"What?" Eris choked out.

"Indeed. Normally it takes quite some time for someone to recover from excess use of magic. And although your levels are low they are definitely recovering and being drained rapidly. Quite frankly your situation is, unstable. And for that reason," Ollivander looked directly into her eyes and spoke in a deathly serious tone. "I would not recommend a new wand at this time."

Eris felt the counter drop from underneath her. No magic? What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to help find a counter-curse? She'd truly be powerless! But-

"Wait a minute. I managed to use some magic. Runes and stuff." She countered.

"Magic that didn't involve the use of a wand, I'd wager."

"Yeah." Eris admitted. "Does that mean that I'll only be able to use wandless magic from now on?" That was some of the hardest stuff to preform. And it had always drained her completely.

"In a way, yes." Eris's heart fell.

"What do you mean by 'in a way'?" Blaise interjected and Eris's head jerked up.

"Wands are magical items in the end. Made from various cores and woods, they are meant to focus a witch or wizard's power. They have a will of their own and each as I once told you chooses its own master. Miss Potter would find any wand I present to her now not only unwieldy due to its size but also due to the fact that she herself isn't stable. But . . . ." The old wandmaker trailed off and stared at the hundred of wand boxes.

"But?" Blaise prompted while Eris stood still in shock.

"While a wand is a bad idea. A magical focus is not. A focus would help you Miss Potter regain some control over your magic. Especially if the focus was attuned to your current state specifically."

"And what exactly is a focus?" Eris questioned with a bit of hope. It sounded like a wand was just a different type of focus.

"A focus can be many things Miss Potter. In your specific case I would recommend a gemstone. You're going to need to find something that calls to you the same way that your first wand did. Although even then it would still have to be tied directly to you via a blood ritual." Ollivander gave her this look. "Miss Potter blood rituals are highly illegal in Britain, and although I know that it can be done I do not know how to do it. In all of Britain there was only one man who did. Or at least would have kept the books that I know of."

Eris silently prayed that he wasn't going to say Voldemort or you know, You-Know-Who.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Wha-?

'WHat!?" Baise stuttered. "The light lord kept books on blood rituals!?"

"Yes, he mentioned them once in passing to me." Ollivander looked away.

"And how exactly-" Blaise accused. "Does one mention highly illegal and immoral books in passing?"

Ollivander shot an uncomfortable glance at her. Oh. _Oh_.

"Blaise, we should be thankful that Mr. Ollivander is giving us this information at all. Right?"

Blaise was giving her that 'are you stupid' look again. "Eris I know you don't understand but blood magic is dangerous!"

"Then we need to investigate it thoroughly okay?" Eris didn't think she would be able to live without her magic. It was everything that made her, her.

"We? As if there was any question." The Slytherin muttered. Eris sweatdropped. He was angrier than she thought. "Thank you for all your assistance Mr. Ollivander we'll be on our way now."

"Hey! You can't-!" Eris protested as he picked her up.

"Good Day Miss Potter, Mister Zabini."

Blaise gave a slight bow, and then was out the door with her in arm.

"Blaise! That was rude! We have to go back! I didn't even get the chance to thank him!" The Slytherin continued to walk towards the leaky cauldron. "Are you listening to me!?"

"Yes, Eris I am. But honestly? The sooner we get this mess straightened out, the better things will be." Blaise spoke with assurance but Eris wasn't quite so convinced.

"Blaise, you heard what he said. What Hermione said. They don't have any idea what's going on!"

The man snorted. "Eris honestly, who has any idea with the trouble you manage to find? Honestly I'm sure that you could find a mysterious dungeon within a laundry basket if you looked hard enough."

The tiny witch flushed.

"Eris this curse was created by a muggle. What does a muggle know of magic? We spend our entire lives studying it, and even we never know everything. It won't be that hard to figure out what's going on. We simply need to look at it differently."

"And what do you mean by that?" Blaise was actually pretty serious. And although the haughty arrogant tone was still present it was subdued.

"Muggles created this curse, they aren't going to go by any of the principles we know as normal. So it's right that we cannot tell what's going on. We simply need to change how we're viewing this curse and we'll have a solution in no time."

"That . ." Eris paused. "Actually makes sense."

Blaise raised an eyebrow in question. "Of course it does. I've had weeks to think about everything that you said-" Eris flinched at the reminder of her thoughtlessness. "And don't think that conversation is over for a minute, here we are."

Eris looked around. "No. no. Blaise no!" She began to struggle in his arms.

"Yes!" The Slytherin gave her a wicked grin.

"Blaise, dammit you know I hate slide along apparition!"

"Quickest way to Hogwarts love!"

Eris sucked in a sharp breath. Had he just-? He'd never?

The world span, and Eris lost her train of thought. "I hate you." She muttered as the world righted itself.

The Slytherin chuckled. "I know." Blaise pushed open the iron wrought gate and stepped onto the grounds.

"Blaise!" Eris looked around wildly. "What are you doing! What can't just go in without permission! What if someone sees!?"

"Well I think the munchins will all be too busy in classes or playing in the snow to question it." He countered.

Eris looked down. "We're going into Professor Dumbledore's office to talk to his portrait aren't we?"

Blaise's hold tightened. "I do believe that it's the office of your former head of house now. But yes."

Eris kept silent until they reached the gargoyle, lost in thoughts and memories.

"Jelly slug, Licorice wand, frizzing wizzbels, sherbet lemon-"

Eris smiled at him. "I don't think Professor McGonagall would use sweets as a password Blaise."

The Slytherin didn't have the decency to look embarrassed. "Force of habit I suppose."

"What habit? How often did you ever have to see him?" Eris jumped in Blaise's arms as the gargoyle statue abruptly began to turn and reveal the staircase.

Eris squirmed. "We still don't have permission to go up there."

"Since when have you ever needed permission to go anywhere?" Blaise quipped.

True.

"Blaise I-"

"You are not going up there alone." He said in a definitive manner.

"I can handle it."

"Absolutely not! That man has manipulated you enough during his lifetime. I'll be damned if I allow him to do it from beyond the grave!"

She'd made her peace with that. Probably.

Eris swallowed heavily. "Let's get a move on then."

The office was nothing like she remembered it. All the various trinkets and tomes that Professor Dumbledore had kept strewn about were gone. Fawk's perch was missing. The room had a much warmer feeling. And everything was kept neat and orderly.

Blaise walked to the far wall and kept a tight grip on her. "Hello professor Dumbledore. . . " Eris greeted.

"Hello, my dear girl."

"You're not surprised at the way I look?" She questioned. Hopeful that maybe her old mentor would know something.

"On the contrary. Nothing could concern me more-" Blaise growled lowly. "I would guess that your current appearance is the result of some spell?"

"A curse actually."

"Unfortunately, my dear girl," Eris flinched at those words. Oh, how she had come to hate them. "I don't recognize this curse of yours. I cannot help you there."

"That's not why we're here." Eris kept her tone calm.

"Oh? And why are you and Mr . . .Zabini here? This is after all the first time you've visited since you graduated." Professor Dumbledore, even as a portrait was still as sharp as ever.

"I've been having some, issues with my magic. We talked to Mr. Ollivander and he said that you had some books on foci and rituals to tie them to a magic user."

The former headmaster closed his eyes in resignation. "Blood magic. How I'd hoped and prayed never to hear of it again. . . ."

"You had those books to research my mother's protection didn't you?" Eris accused him softly.

The old man nodded. "Yes, I did. I needed to know exactly what she had done in order to better protect-"

"We're not here to talk about that." Blaise said. He was calm, but Eris could tell he was irritated. 'We're not here to talk about your old actions. We're here to help Eris. And if you had any decency you would give us the answers we needed."

"It's not as simple as that! Those items were dark and-"

"Can help Eris right now. You owe it to her." The Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "After everything Eris has sacrificed she deserves to live a happy life. She's always been in danger, even in the safest place in England." Under your care, he stressed. "Doesn't she deserve peace?"

Professor Dumbledore closed his eyes. "A true Slytherin. Mr. Zabini I haven't seen one in years. Very well. I'll instruct Minerva to send the necessary materials along. Be careful with them. I've made many mistakes during my life. But I never wanted you to go down that path."

Eris swallowed and tried to calm her raging mind. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." She didn't want to be here. "We'll just let ourselves out."

Blaise spun on his heel and walked away briskly. He obviously didn't want to spend anymore time there either. Professor Dumbledore brought up too many conflicting feelings. On one hand she loved him, he was her mentor, her idol. Everything she aspired to be. On the other hand, he'd marked her for death practically as a baby. Manipulated her. And had even known or at least suspected what went on in Number 4 Privet drive and done nothing.

The stone corridor echoed eerily around them as they departed.

"So what do we do now?" Eris asked softly. "We can't let anyone find out about this. I'm practically powerless. If any of my enemies knew-"

"Eris? I'm going to put forward an idea that I've been toying with for some time alright? And I just want you to think it over for now. We can discuss it with everyone later."

"What is it?" Eris asked.

"Kingsley and the others are never going to leave you alone. You're too much of an asset, and they can't afford to have you running around unchecked. Now more than ever with your cursed state we can't afford to be careless. They cannot know whats going on. Fortunately or unfortunately as I imagine you see it right now. Squibs don't register the trace when they use magic. So they can't find you right now."

"Okay?" Where was he going with this?

"Naturally that means that they cannot track you at all. And if the they notice that the large magical signature that formerly belonged to Eris Potter is gone-"

"They'll assume I'm gone or something?"

Blaise smiled tiredly. "Yes, that was the idea. This way we can stage an accident and Eris Potter will be no more. They won't bother you, they won't search for you. And we'll be free to pursue the curse and a free life once the curse is broken."

Oh. So that was it.

The answer was simple. Eris Potter needed to die.

.

 _Vieni, piccolo - Come along, Little one_.

* * *

 **Hi guys~ Er, sorry about the wait. I originally planned to write and finish this chapter over spring break (mine was at the beginning of March), but about 2 days in I got super sick and couldn't even stare at a computer screen without crying. This also prevented me from doing any of the homework or papers that I had. So when I got back and got better I had to rush to get everything done. I actually have tests this week too. But I've already had the hardest one, and the other I'm not worried about. It's my birthday too, so consider this my present to you all. Thank you so much for all the support. The reviews especially help keep me going when I'm drowning under work. Yes, it is taking me awhile to get back to Colonello. But this is a huge story. I'm in no rush, and neither should anyone else be. 30 years to play with.**

 **So I've given you a few more clues about what's up with Eris. Honestly I'm pretty proud of myself for coming up with this. Let's just put it this way. If Checkerface had grabbed any other witch (cloud), there would be no problem. There's actually something much deeper going on here. And if anyone can figure it out, I will give serious cutos.**

 **To everyone who has called Eris stupid, well yeah. No duh. She makes some bad choices. Stupid choices because she would rather put herself in harm's way than let her family be hurt. She was basically raised to be a martyr after all. Why did she go to the Arcobaleno meeting and stay there? One person has picked it up and mentioned it. Eris is not a perfect person. Where would the fun be in that? The whole reason Blaise is still a major part of the story is to show the problems that Eris has. It's not like there are any perfect people in Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They all have their flaws and quirks. If they were all super intelligent awesome people the story would be pretty boring. How boring would KHR be if Tsuna was not only academically intelligent, but also extraordinarily brave in all situations? Tsuna grows into his bravery.**

 **As for Dumbledore. Normally I play him pretty evil, or at the very least incompetent. Because well. . . That's cannon. It's not really a stretch. Here I decided to take it a bit of a different route. And yes, I will be drawing parallels with Luche, Checkerface and Dumbledore. Eris has a lot of issues to iron out. Colonello has a lot of issues to iron out. And as sugary sweet as their friendship will be (eventually), it's not going to be easy. I want to see all the characters grow and bounce off each other. And yes, cannon will change. Do you really think Eris is going to leave little Chrome and the boys alone with nothing to eat?**

 **Question : So it just occurred to me that even though Colonello is a bit secular, he's also Roman Catholic. I'm . . . not very religious. And while I am capable of a google search, I'd rather ask the opinion of people who have actually experienced the lifestyle. Is there anything I should know about Colonello being catholic? Any little habits or tidbits that I should include?**

 **Also, I have decided on the animagus. Its waaaaaayyyyy down the line. But it will be a thing.**


	7. Reality Breaks

_**While Everything Burns You're Still Here**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I couldn't really afford it on a college budget anyway. I'm just another person playing around in the sandbox the created._

 _ **It was just one small difference that day. Sometimes Colonello looked back and wondered what would have happened if hadn't heard it, hadn't been drawn to the strange cloud who laughed as the world came crashing down. That was the start of his fascination, and the beginning of the end of his love for Lal.**_

 _ **Skull was the reject of the Arcobaleno. Everyone knew this, everyone accepted this. He was a civilian before he was brought into the mafia by the curse after all. Someone who knew nothing of their bloody world. Someone who didn't know about flames until they were practically shoved in the poor cloud's face. The cloud who barely qualified as a cloud. Weak, loud, cowardly obnoxious, not even having a territory or a temper. Put simply it was just plain weird. Skull de Mort was the very antithesis of everything a proper mafia cloud should be. And yet, and yet. Skull was so much more. Kora.**_

* * *

 _ **Reality Breaks**_

" _Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it." – Albus Dumbledore_

The day started simple.

Actually no, that was a lie.

Eris who was now known as Skull de Mort was hiding beneath the covers of her too-large bed. It was the first anniversary of the so called Arcobaleno Curse. And yes it deserved full capitalization.

Things were not going well.

She didn't want to get out of bed. By doing so she would once again face reality. A thing that was becoming harder to bear by the day.

Privately Eris swore to someday turn Checkerface into a flobbleworm, _PERMANENTLY_ , and gift him to Hagrid for what he had done to all of them. The gentle giant would dote on him, never allowing the creature out of his sight, which would no doubt grade of the bastard's pride to be reduced to an invalid.

She didn't even understand why he'd done it.

Curse her? Yeah, lots of people would want to curse her. She was the woman-who-conquered, or whatever other silly title the Prophet had invented for her this week. And they did change on a weekly basis.

But the guy was a muggle. Who had absolutely no magical connections or any idea who she was.

And somehow he'd still cursed them! Them, as in plural! Why on earth would anyone want to curse a scientist, former military officers, an informant, a 'stunt driver', a martial artist, a mafia donna, and a hitman?

Those with mafia connections, maybe, maybe out of revenge. But even then that didn't make sense. If someone wanted revenge on Renato, they'd just attempt to kill him and take his title of the 'World's Strongest Hitman' for themself. But as far as Eris could tell not one of them, or the mafia in general was aware that there was a 2nd hidden world.

So, what actually was going on here?

What was Checkerface's game?

And why, oh why did he push her to go?

Hermione, Blaise, and the others had so far been able to determine that the 'flames' were being siphoned from her body and transported elsewhere. For what purpose they didn't know.

Eris hated the idea of being someone's personal unlimited AAA battery supply. Who knew what nefarious purposes the energy they drained off of her was being used for.

True, at the time she had rolled with the curse. A credit to her luck, she had barely flinched when they had all been transformed into munchkins. Because honestly being turned into a baby was by far from the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her. Blaise had managed to reassure her that they would find something soon that could return her to normal. She'd trusted in his explanation and the abilities of her friends. A motivated and curious Hermione Granger was terrifying. It was like Mione during exams times ten.

She felt a bit bad for Ron actually. Poor bloke had been reduced to a nervous wreck several occasions due to the sheer tenacity and focus that his girlfriend attacked the curse with.

Mione was a great researcher, and she'd enlisted a lot of her friends and co-workers to help (without telling them who was cursed). Neville and Luna had even taken a crack at the curse. Blaise wasn't exactly the researcher type, but he assured her that he'd looked into his family's collection. He remained positive about it, and Eris had tried to do the same. He wasn't even here today.

A whole year later she wasn't quite as certain.

But with the reality of being a baby for an unseen amount of time on her shoulders, Eris felt . . . empty. Lost.

She had always had an enemy. Someone to defeat, a mystery of unravel. But there was always a present physical entity that would make her immediate problems go away if she could just get rid of it.

Now?

There was no enemy to defeat, no foe or obstacle to overcome. Mystery and magic haven given way to endless research on the subject which had gotten her nowhere.

Eris felt useless, powerless. She couldn't do anything to get rid off the curse. And her magic was barely more manageable by this point.

She hadn't felt this helpless since she was a very small child. And it was not an experience she was keen on repeating.

The witch couldn't even walk around normally anymore. It had taken a few months to build up her muscles so that she could move and jump around. It was probably a side effect of the curse somehow. Normal babies couldn't jump up 4 feet. She wasn't even cursed to be a normal baby. No she had to be a freaky baby. She wasn't even getting a second childhood here.

Every so often Eris wondered how everyone else was doing. She hadn't heard anything from them, not that they would be able to contact her in the first place. Eris really should have invested in a phone. At the time she considered it frivolous because well, who would she call? All of her friends were magical and she would forever remember Ron yelling into the receiver thinking that she couldn't hear.

Fon she was worried about. True Verde, and Viper had never done anything to her, but Fon was her friend. The storm had just walked off, and if Eris didn't know better she would have said he was calm at the time. However she did know Fon better, and she honestly didn't know what to do. The guy could protect himself just fine, but know?

Poor guy had no idea about magic, or about curses. What must he think about their situation?

They were all powerless.

So excuse her, if Eris just wanted to sulk a bit. Even though it made her feel like a moody teenager.

Just a little bit.

For making her feel like this, Eris honestly felt like doing worse than transforming Checkerface into flobbleworm for all eternity.

She was gunna put him in lipstick and a dress with a pretty princess tiara and call him Juliet. After he was a flobbleworm, of course.

Just to rub in some salt.

Then was gunna take his ridiculous costume and turn it the most garishly horrid clashing colors that she could. And then-

"Splogee!"

. . . .What the-?

"Eeeehhiiii!" Eris jumped from underneath the safe warm confines of her covers. What the actual fuck just touched her!?

Quickly she maneuvered her tiny body over to her bedside table and grabbed a knife. Eyes wide in disbelief she pointed it towards the small moving thing underneath her sheets.

And no, it was nowhere near as dirty as it sounded.

"Alright! Thing! Come out with your hands where I can see them!" The witch demanded.

Eris might have been a bit panicky, but honestly would you really blame her? She'd just been reminiscing on the past and something gooey had brushed against her leg, in the the comfort of her highly protected house no less!

Brandishing the weapon like she'd once seen Dudley do, she sharply jabed at whatever was under the covers without making any direct contact. "OUT!"

Whatever or whoever it was (because the lump was far too small to be a person) didn't come out. So Eris decided that enough was enough, and jerked the sheets and covers off her bed.

"Bieeee~!"

"Uh-?" What!?

A baby octopus? Seriously? Why . . . . . ? How . . . . . .?

Eris wasn't even joking. There sitting on her bed pleased as could be, was a pinkish red octopus. It was a tiny thing only about half her own baby size. Could an octopus even breathe outside water? Merline be damned if she knew!

Aaaaaannnnddd now it was giving her puppy dog eyes. Was that even possible?

They were watery and had stars in them! Was this creature taking lessons from Renato and Lal on how to break reality and bind it to their will?

If so sign her up! Because Lal could somehow pull a rocket launcher from her pocket and Renato never seemed to run out of bullets!

What was she thinking about again?

Oh right, adorable baby octopus that was somehow in her bed. And out of water. And breathing.

"Uhhh. . . .Do you come in peace?" Eris asked.

"Bie bie bie!"

"Well, that's not a no at least."

The cloud Arcobaleno approached the tiny sea creature. It looked harmless enough. Gently she poked it to make sure that it was in fact real, and that she wasn't having lucid dreams again.

When her finger made contact, warmth spread from that point throughout her body.

 _Cloud flames? Moreover . . . ._

"Hey, why do you have my flames? Er little octopus?"

The tiny thing flailed its tenclences around it what Eris assumed to be happiness. "Bieeee~!"

"Is that all you can say?" Eris asked eyebrow raised.

"Bie!"

"Okay then."

Eris stared at it, and was overwhelmed by a sense of dread.

"Merlin's knobby knees! Did my flames just somehow give birth to an octopus!? Is this part of Checkerface's curse!?" Eris ran her fingers through her hair in panic eyes squinched tightly.

"Ie eiei ieie!" Great now it was laughing at her, at least one of them was enjoying this.

Eris stared at the octopus, and it stares back . . . . . . . . . . .

"Damnit!" Eris bit her nails and rocked back and forth in despair. "Why do you have to be so cute!?"

Hagrid had finally rubbed off on her. Well, at least the thing seemed harmless and it wasn't all that big. Merlin help them all if it turned out to be a baby kraken. Then again, maybe the giant squid wanted some company?

She patted the creature on the head, and quickly dressed. Time to face the music of reality. Besides staying her bed now would be . . . awkward. And probably slimy. Not knowing quite what else to do, she scoped it (how does one determine the gender of a flame created octopus?) into her arms and left her room.

It was breakfast time, and the poor thing was probably hungry. Maybe one of her minions would know what it ate?

Quickly, Eris hopped onto the counter in the luxury kitchen. It had been worth it to splurge a bit in getting a nice mansion for the Carcassa family h.q., after all.

"Now, what to feed you?" She pondered.

"Uh, boss? Is that a baby octopus?"

The cloud turned away and faced the man who had protected her alongside his own family during that horrific train crash. "Unless we're both seeing things, yes. Yes that is an octopus."

"But," Aldawin paused unsure of how to word it. "Why are you carrying an octopus around? Where did it come from?"

"I asked the same question about 5 minutes ago." Eris deadpanned.

"Well I think he's adorable! Isn't that right Riri, Didi?" A pair of mirthful eyes peered over the edge of the counter.

Eris shuddered. Ever since Emil had learned that her real name he insisted on butchering it into some sort of pet name because she had the physical appearance of a baby.

Not to mention the nickname Emil gave to her godson. The brat did it purely to annoy her and because he knew he would get away with it.

"Yeah! So what's his name?" Teddy leaned over from the otherside to observe the cephalopod. Sun and stars! These two were going to drive her crazy one day! Eris just knew it!

Eris Potter! The woman-who-conquered, the vanquisher of Voldemort, one of the 'strongest seven', taken down by a pair of boys under the age of ten. At least Sirius and Professor Lupin would have a good laugh at her expense.

"Uhhhh. Well I really wasn't thinking about it, I kinda just thought it might be hungry." The cloud scratched her cheek. Why were things always so complicated?

"It? It!? Riri! How could you? He's just a baby!" Emil began to pet the little red creature.

Eris sweatdropped. "Uh okay? I'm not entirely sure if it-er he is actually a he or not. Can't really give the little guy a name without knowing."

"You're right Mum!" Teddy her little darling angel agreed with her at least.

Aldawin shuffled. "Back to that, Boss why do you have an octopus, and are we keeping it?"

"Well . . . . . . It seems to be constructed from my flames so, yeah I guess so? I think it's part of the curse, like a familiar or companion or something, but I'm not really quite sure. Because Fon never mentioned the idea that flames could create animals . . . . . That seems like something that would have been brought up."

"Well of course he is! He's going to be part of the family now!" Emil declared stubbornly. "And He! Needs a name!"

"Hmmm. .What would be a good name for an octopus?" Teddy tilted his head.

"Quiggly!" Emil shouted immediately.

Eris sweatdropped. "I would feel sorry for it-er him."

"I dunno 'Mil," Sweet Circe! Her godson was doing the nicknames now? Okay, maybe she called Hermione 'Mione, but Hermione was such a mouthful! Emil was not! Teddy gently prodded at the creature's tentacles. "Maybe Ringo?"

"Uhh." Eris looked back and forth between the two. Both were cute names sure. But it was made from her flames, so she kinda wanted something awesome. "What about Leviathan?" The cloud threw out a slightly more mature name.

"Levi?" Both boys's faces scurnched up in distaste.

"Nah." They spoke in unison.

"Inky?"

"No, Bubbles!" Teddy countered.

"Scuba Doo!"

"Doctor Octopus?"

Okay now they were getting ridiculous.

"Calamari!"

Eris and Aldawin shared a look.

Teddy tilted his head. "What's Calamari 'Mil?"

"Uhh, I dunno. But I remember Mama pointing out some some ringy looking food and calling it that once. It fits right?"

Aldawin looked somewhat bashful at his son's declaration. He coughed lightly to get the children's attention. "Well, it might be a little bit ironic. . . .but how about Oodako?"

"Bieeee~!"

Eris's eyebrow shot up. Why did animals around her always seem to gravitate towards weird names? What language even was that? At least Buckbeak and Hedwig had been English.

"Oodako!" Emil beamed. "That's a great name! Thanks dad!" The boy reached over the counter grabbed the-Oodako and ran off through a side hallway.

"'Mil! Wait for me!" Teddy ran after his best friend.

" . . . . . So, . . . .Oodako?" Eris gave the man a dry look.

"I might er-, well be a fan of old monster movies . . . "

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" The cloud asked in puzzlement.

"Uh well, Oodako was a giant octopus in a Godzilla movie, and well I thought it might be funny?" Poor Aldawin had turned a very bright red, so Eris didn't want to tease him. Too much.

Not that she knew what he was talking about either.

"It's alright." She hopped to his shoulder and patted the lightning on the head. "We all have our, unusual interests."

The lightning coughed, and politely attempted to change the subject. "I was looking for you anyway. We've had a couple more people turn up who need to be screened before they join."

Eris nodded. She didn't exactly like using legitimacy to screen the people who came to them for protection, but is was a necessary act to ensure their family's safety. Besides she made sure that they were asked very leading questions so that she never had to dig too deep into their minds.

She was a hypocrite for invading their privacy this way, and there was no telling how her friends would react if they ever found out. But in her mind, in the mafia, it had become a necessary evil. She had to be certain. Eris wasn't in a position where she could fight off any infiltrators and protect everyone.

At least the Vendice was making good on their promise to send former civilians who had activated their flames their way. Moreover they'd had a couple mafioso who were tired of that life turn up and ask for sanctuary. The former mafioso were very useful for security.

Those who had good intentions were admitted, and quickly sworn to secrecy through a magical vow.

Those who were spies or there to cause 'mischief' well . . . . .

They were quickly interrogated, and given the full legitimacy mind treatment to get any useful information they might have. After that they were obligated and false memories were implanted. They would go back to their families telling tales of a family so weak, broke, and powerless, that they weren't even worth a takeover.

And some infiltrators disappeared . . . . . . .

To Australia. Or Africa, Or the Amazon. To er- work for the betterment of humanity.

Hmmm. That was an idea. She wouldn't send the flobbleworm to Hagrid. Oh no that would be far too kind. Eris would drop him right in the middle of the Sahara.

That would be much better. Maybe not as satisfying (because she would not stick around to enjoy his pain), but fitting nonetheless.

Eris who was Skull was certain the other Arcobaleno would agree with this punishment. Even though they kinda were still out for blood.

Still . . . .What to do with the oct-er Oodako?

.

Later she looked it up on the 'web' as Emil put it.

Magic, Illusion, Defense, Mystery, Strategy, Potential, Knowledge, Diversity, Creativity, Flexibility, Expansion, Complexity, Intelligence, Adaptability, Insatiability, Unpredictability.

. . . . . . . Damnit! Why did an octopus apply to her like that!?

This was all that bastard's fault. She'd feed him to the giant squid!

.

 **So yes we have jumped forward. Time to get this plot rolling. It's actually taken a lot longer than I intended to get to this point. Colonello will be showing back up soon enough. Maybe next chapter, maybe not. I hoped I lived up to everyone's expectations with the introduction of Oodako. And yes, it was inspired by Shugo Chara a bit. Also this means that all the other Arcobaleno have 'given birth' to their flame animal partners. Including Reborn hehehe. I'm actually surprised that no one has commented on the 'squib' thing yet.**

 **So people have expressed concern over the pairing, and since I had so many ask about it I'll come out and say it here. No Eris will not be permanently with Blaise. There will be no threesome, and no Eris will not be a bitch and just dump Blaise when she meets Colonello again. That would not only be out of character but just plain stupid. Blaise has actually assumed a much bigger role in the story than I ever planned. And honesty? I had the break-up written and plotted out before I even wrote most of these chapters. Blaise is not my endgame. As of now his biggest parts in the story are over, unless I get stuck by inspiration and add him back in that is.**

 **Question: So you've all probably noticed by now that Emil and Aldawin are going to be pretty permanent additions. And yes they will be part of the Carcassa family, go on missions and all that jazz. I was wondering how everyone felt about codenames? Specifically if they wanted the Carcassa family to have a codename theme? I'd really like to hear some suggestions. And code name suggestions too.**

 **Also nearly 60,000 views. Over 200 reviews, and over a thousand favs and follows a piece? You guys are all awesome! Thank you so much! All the support really helps keep me going! You guys have no idea how good it feels after class to see all that support.**


End file.
